


shh it's a secret

by DoMa_coma



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Coming Out, Confusion, Friendship, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 25,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoMa_coma/pseuds/DoMa_coma
Summary: Waverly starts new studies. Who knows how much her life can change. After some psychology classes her mind starts spinnging.Nicole Haught is proffessor, one of the best proffessor at University actually. If she is ready to play with the fire





	1. Chapter 1

Saturday

phone ringing

"Whatzzz uup babygirl?!"

"WY, I can't believe I'm coming to Calgary."

"Yeah, it will be awsome, new boring *ekhem* studies for great brain of yours" She said annoyed but teasingly

"thats right but I'm scared"

"of what? "

"what if I fail and what if..."

''Babygirl, relaaax, it will be just fine. Parties, boys, whiskey life im just saying ... hope u are not longer with this rodeo boy Champ" Wynonna gagged

"no no no, finally i realised it when he made out with Sthephanie bich in front of my eyes at last highschool party. Gross you know he is shitticket"

"Whaaaat this mutherfucker, i swear i will"

"stop it Wy, he's not worth it" she laughted

"yeah but you know only say a word"

"Thank you"

She really appreciate it, Wynonna was only person she could rely on and it was good to know that her sister had her back.

"Anyway, have you packed already? I've already been in your dorm and your room with Chrissy is so big. My is shithole!"

"I bet you anyhow are at Doc's not your room" she teased

"Maybee" she said with higher voice

"HA HA i knew it! what's your thing with him anyway?"

"FIRST OF ALL, its not a thing, its just some freaky deaky story you know what i mean"

Waverly could almost see her wiggling eyebrows.

"Right Right and Ewww Wy"

"Shit, babygirl i have to go to work now but see you tommorow student"

"yeah love you Wy"

Sunday

Waverly unpacked all her things in her dorm. Her room really was big for first year of study. It was simple but tidy and cosy. She decorated it with blanckets pictures and some lamps. Her roommate Chrissy and apparently her bestfriend from highschool was probably at work so that Wynonna.

Waverly made her way to Shorty's, the bar in which Wynonna works. The bar was loud, some kind of dive bar but Waverly liked it, some parts reminded her of home.

When she entered, noticed that it was kind of saloon from Western, it was nice.This time Wynonna was pouring some beer but noticed her anyway.

"Babygirl, you are here!" she shouted from the bar

"I am so happy I am here, Wy" she answered cheerily and sat at the bar

"soooo maybe small celebration tonight hmm?" she wiggled her eyebrows and started pouring some whiskey into 2 glasses.

"I am not sure, I have studies tommorow" She wanted to have some fun first night in new town, but also she would rather be not feel like shit tommorow during classes.

" Come on, you deserve some fun, i finish in one hour and turn around..." she pointed behind her

Waverly didn't have time for proper look when somebody gave her bonecrushing hug.

"Waverly, it's high time"

"Chrissy!!! how was your work" she was so excited

"Great cause its finished" she laughted

"Lets get some drinks its your first night" she added quickly

" ehh give up, lets do this" waverly answered cheerfully

Monday morning

beep beep beep;

"shut it Waves" Chrissy groaned from her bad.

"ugh What time is it?" She was laying lazily in her bad in yestarday clothes with messy hair

"Fuck me, i have hangover of the year i donot know leave me alone" she spatted and turned back to sleep

Waverly looked at the screen and " 8 oclock" she shouted

"shhhh"

"sorry sorry"

Waverly quickly run out from her bed and even didn't have time for changing clothes. She grabbed some water and fix somehow her hair but it was sure that it didn't help at all. She run for her first curse of Psychology but fortunately the proffessor was late too.

*yep its my lucky day* she thought

Waverly took free seat next to some boy who excitedly was working on some stuff in his book.

She realised she didn't even take some pencil nor piece of paper.

"Excus me, i dont want to bother but maybe by chance you have 2 pencils and some paper?" Waverly asked shyly to the boy

He looked from his book a little suprised

" yeah yeah here " he answered with his cheeks redden and passed her pencil adn piece of paper

"Thank you very much,.. Im Waverly by the way" she reached her hand for handshake

"um hiii , Jeremy nice to meet you really" he happily met her hand

"soo hard night i guess?" he added with shy smile

"oh no is it this bad? i thought nobody guessed" she laughted

<slam the door>

In a second, Everybody was now quiet and sitting straight

In the class walked in the most beutiful person she has ever seen*why are you thining like this* . The woman made her way to the desk nonchalantly. She was wearing black elegant trousers, white blouse and red high heels. Moreover she was redhead, her braid was perfect with light makeup. *and those lips... wait whaaaat she is a woman* she mentally kicked herself

The woman wrote her name on the board, slowly turned to the student and said in low deep voice.

"My name Nicole... Nicole Haught... Normally i teach second year but Proffesor Forts couln't have made it so I will cover him for 3 months"

Waverly would swear she was looking at each other all the time but maybe it was just her imagination.

"I heard she is vampire" Jeremy whispered and Waverly forgot and laughted outloud

"What is so funny? She heard suddenly this deep voice. She immediately was fouriously red

"Sorry Miss Haught, nothing" she answered shyly

"okay, so everybody..." she was looking straight into Waverly's eyes and Waverly could feel some very strange feeling in her body " I really respect you as students so I believe you do the same. I would be delighted if you pay attention during this class" she said firmly and got back to the subject.

*woah okaay she is scary but also...*

After class

"Waverly are you coming" Jermey said packing his things

"What?" she was packing but also looking at redhead who was packing slowly her books

"I said are you going to this integration party tommorow" he said shyly

"oh i haven't heard about it but why not are we going together?" she asked happily

"um yeah it would be great i really don't know anybody here" They were going to their dorm already said their goodbyes and took each other numbers for further contact

In her dorm

"Waves how was your first day?" Chrissy was staning in the door from the kitcher with mug in her hand "i made you a tea by the way"she added

"thank you" she smiled

"it was strange" she stopped herself

"why, i thought you like history and psychology" she took seat on the sofa next to Waverly

"its not like that, I love this studies but i dont know" She mentally kicked herself again.

*Im not ready to talk about it, moreover about what? She is just woman who is beautiful, ....I had boyfriend"

"Okay but if anything its wrong let me know, my was awsome i love it totally" she changed subject, she saw that made her friend uncomfortable but didnt know why

"Im glad to hear ... chrissy are you going tommorow to this party?" she took a sip of her tea

"sure i am and you?"

"yeah im going with new friend jeremy"

"ouuu who's that chick" she wiggled her eyebrows

"euu chrissy its not like that he is not my type and totaly we are friends like both view for sure"

"okey than maybe some netflix now?"

"sure"

They watch something on her laptop but she could not have properly focus on anything. Only thing she could have seen was pair of beutiful brown eyes. yeah maybe the voice and those lips. yeah for sure those curves of hers *oh my god what is happening if teachers are also at the parties? ugh she cant stand me for sure i was rude and talked and laughted on her lecture ugh*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well not so boring meeting party

"Waverly aren't you ready?" Chrissy groaned sitting on the sofa and scrolling absentmindly through her phone

"Noooo...? What should I wear?! Isn't my makeup too heavy?? Maybe I ...

"Why are you caring so much? Its only some meeting party with some little bit of booze" she said lazily 

"First impression duh, I have already came to the course in my yesterday look ugh I looked like some bum" she sighted

Waverly was changing 3 times but finnally decided for tight jeans, white croptop and some high brown boots. She checked her look in the mirror put some lipstick and waved her hair just properly.

"WAVES how lon..."? Chrissy started

"I am ready, lets go" she said cheerfuly from the bathroom

"And what with jeremy?"

"We are meeting him already in this University court, so in place" she took her purse

"Lets get the party starteeeed" chrissy sing songed 

The place wasn't crowded yet but there were a lot of people. They spotted some open bars and foodtrucks, tables and some drunk students games 

They were standing in the queue for some beer when

"Waverly!" Jeremy shouted from the crowd trying to make trought it

"Jeremy, you made it! Great, here meet Chrissy she is my friend from highshool and roommate now" 

"Well nice to meet you, actualy Best friend"she teasingly sent look for waverly and shook hand with jeremy vigorously 

"Yeah nice to meet you too, soo whats your major cause i didn't see you at ours" he put his hand into his pockets

"Right Im finance some boring stuff but i like it just fine" she laughted "and you have psychology together right?"

Waverly reminded herself about their psychology class and some proffesor who apparently bother her 

"Yeah right but you know i study chemistry, psychology is additional thing to me" he said shyly

"Its sooo cool jer, i didn't know" Waverly slipped

"Maybeee you are good at mixing substances soo maaaybe you are good at bartending... im just saying" chrissy winked

Jeremy laughted lightly. Girls liked him, he was kind of shy and just a little bit nerd but he was cute and smart and even funny. 

"Lets grab some drink" chrissy sing songed 

They were standing with their drinks and mingling with others. They met Kate, Robin who both took part in psychology course too.*well shit* they started talking about particular redhead

"She scares shit of me, you know but she is HOT" Kate laughted

"I heard she is a vampire" Jeremy said and laughted shyly when Robin laughted with him and smacked his arm

"I heard that she sleeps with students and when its over they are missing misteriously" Robbin added with smirk

"Well poor boys" chrissy said pretending to cry

"Who said they were boys, I heard that she prefers her girlish collection" robbin slipped 

*oh so maybe i am not crazy right? Something is happening here ... well its new for sure... i cannot deny she is not atracitve that i can' help of thinking how would it be to kiss her ... IT WILL NOT EVER HAPPEN* Waverly's mind shouted, she just cannot have focused on anything. She felt overwhelemed by most drunk people and this talk. She said Chrissy she was about to find some quiet place for minuite and she will come back but no worries. Chrissy nodded understaningly and return to talk with new friends.

Waverly went to the really small park near to the party place. It was small but charming. She sat on the nearest bench next to big oak with beer in her hand. She was sipping her drink when suddenly somebody approached her

"Why are you hiding back here?" *this voice...*

"I ... I-Im not" she anwered nervously

"You supposed to be mingling" *what should I say, say something clever*

"Sorry"*yep well done waverly so much smart*

"Its okay this meeting party is fucking boring anyways" redhead sat next to her 

*oh my god" she felt her cheeks are red but it was dark so she was pleased that nobody could see her 

"I think we have not properly introduced..." she said with smile

*HAS SHE GOT DIMPLES, FUCK ME*

"Nicole, Nicole Haught" she said in the same deeper voice and reached hand to shake 

"Um W-Waverly, Earp, Waverly Earp" she answeard and met her hand 

"Popular girl, Wynonna's sister"

"Not so popular as you from what i hear " waverly felt a little bit bold but decided to ask about wynonna later. She noticed they were still holding hands so she stopped second later

Instead Nicole got close so that their bodies were inches apart and Waverly could have felt the heat of her body.

"And what you hear?" She smiled wide dimples on full display and looked Waverly deep in the eyes

"That I should stay away from you" she whispered *well its true i dont know whats happening but i can feel some energy and this feeling in stomach*

"Sooo maybee listen what they saay" she whispered back and boldly closed the distanse beetween them.

The kiss was so tender and passionate at once. Waverly felt sparkling, like it was magic force and ugh this perfect moves of soft lips. Nicole licked her lower lip begging for enter and waverly didnt hesiste she just happily accepted it and immidiately moaned. Feeling more confident she placed her hands on Nicole's neck and then pulled some braided hair lighty. She was sure nicole liked it, cause she smiled in the kiss. She wasn't sure how long it lasted maybe 5 seconds maybe 5 minuits but they breathless parted looking in each other eyes

"You want to come back to my place?" Nicole offered boldly still hands on Waverly's things rub her lightly

"Whaat noo" *she quickly backsped eyes dropped to Nicole's hands on her things

* * *

LATER

"Well welcome to my kingdom Waverly" she said it slowly closing the door 

*what on earth am I doing* waverly blushed furiously but they did not turn the lights on. She felt something rubbed her leg she looked down and saw the orange ball of fluff

"Oh hello there, whats your name"she asked in playful tone

"Her name is Calamity Jane but generaly CJ" she said ligtly with smile 

"Like Martha Jane Cannary, american frontierwoman and acquaintance of Wild Bill Hickok's?"

"Yeah right you are absolutely right you won this one" she chuckled astonished and waverly could swear it was the most beautiful sound on earth

*lets see what happen, pull her leg* her mind shouted again

"Will i get a prize?" She chuckled back teasingly

"Come with me" and Nicole reached for her hand and took her upstairs

They were standing in front of each other in silence. Waverly's heart was beating so fast that she could feel nicole heard it too. They were looking into each other eyes that it was almost too intimidating

"You wanna leave?" Nicole asked cautiously

"No" * i truly dont want to leave*

"Let me know if you do" she said sternly 

Nice closed the distance and put her hand on Waverly's hips caressing her midriff 

"Is it okay?" She whispered

"Mhmm" its only what waverly could said. She was burning under her touch. She was already sopping wet she could have felt already 

*okay maybe im gay fuck this, I want this, I want her *

Nicole undressed slowly looking her straight in the eyes. She was standing in only some black laced bra and matching panties

*how can she be so freaking hot, she is really beatiful I bet its one night stand so why not, some adventure with woman hell yes ,,

Nicole approched her and carrefully took of Waverly's croptop and then jeans leaving her only in her underwear. Waverly knew she was blushing furiously

*what if i am bad at this with a woman*

Then nicole kissed her with so much power that waverly almost forgot about her worries.

Their tongues battled for dominance when Waverly unwaved the redhead's braid and put her hands into her hair pulling lightly. Nicole was soo overwhelming, her hands where everywhere and nowhere in particular but finnaly without breaking the kiss she lifted her and put her on the bed lightly. She lied ontop of her and started to kiss her neck making her way down but if nicole could read her mind she gave her last kiss on the lips so slow and loving that so waverly's knees would bent. 

"Have you ever done this before?" She whispered looking her in the eyes

"I mean yes with men yes" Waverly whispered back 

"I see ... are you scared?" She asked slowly

"No..." she answered shyly

*OFC I AM SCARED AS FUCK WOMAN BUT YOU MAKE ME SO HORNY THAY MY BODY SHOUTS*

Nicole closed the distance and met her lips once again in hot kiss all tongue and teeth. Her hand was firstly carresing her tummy then was teasing the material of Waverly's panties and waverly just knew they were ruined

Suddenly Nicole broke the kiss and laid next to her looking deep in the eyes and carresing her cheek smiling with all the dimples

Feeling rush of adrenaline Waverly mounted on top of Nicole

"What should I do now" Waverly barely whispered

"What do you wanna do" she whispered back teasingly

Waverly closed the distance but not exacly touching

"Are you scared?" She asked again if she knew waverly was so

"Don't be" she added quickly and pulled her for delicate kiss which quickly deepened. 

Nicole turn them over so that she was on top and started kissing her neck stopping on spot sucking it lightly. Waverly moaned hands in Nicoles hair and boldly unclasping nicole's bra. Nicole did the same and in no time she took one of the nipple in her mouth nipping with her fingers the other one. She sucked it and bited it lightly. Then changed her attention for another one. Waverly could swear she could come just from that.

Nicole kissed her deeply once more time and made her way down kissing slowly her tummy licking some patterns

"Oh god..." she whispered

Nicole chuckled and sdarted to teasing her with her tongue through the material of the panties 

"Oh my.." it was so quiet but still she grabbed the sheets

Nicole finnaly ripped the panties off and with no time started licking wet folds first slowly then faster sucking on her clit. She teased the entrence with her finger

"Please ..." waverly whispered so desperatly

" say it again" she answeared firmly in deep husky voice

"Please nicole" she begged

And with this Nicole push one finger and then second still sucking and licking her clit. In secunds Waverly gasped and her body arched on Nicoles bed. Nicole picked up her speed and

"Fuuuck" she came so hard that her whole body was like jelly *oh my gosh it was fucking unbelieveble*

Nicole smirked like she knew she was freaking good at this and kissed her slowly deeping the kiss. Waverly could taste herself and it was suprisingly good. She kissed her back deeply and when she placed her hand on nicoles breast, nicole stopped her 

"Noo tonight was about you"

Without a word waverly snuggle into nicole and fell asleep pretty quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ,,Okey now I thought you tranformed into unicorn,,

_**Early Morning** _

Waverly opened her eyes to see the most stunning creature snoring calmly with red wavy hair which laid just perfectly on the pillow. She could see the curves and back of the redhead. But in that moment realisation came in

* I slept with her!!! Well... she slept with me? Its so confusing... Does she want me here? I believe no !*

She quietly got up, dressed and she replaced herself by putting some teddy unicorn on the bed which she had spotted earlier on the wardrobe. She left quickly then

* * *

**_at the dorm_**

Waverly wanted to walk into her room unnoticed but when only she opened the door Chrissy shouted

"Waverly where have you been all night? She was standing infront of her hands on her hips

"You should have given me a ring or texted .... I was hunging up about you all night you know" she sighted dramatically

" Im sorry chriss, I was no expected it either" she answeared and made her way to her bed

"WHO IS THIS CHICK" she jumped on her bed

"Whaaat?" She said trying to be suprised 

*she saw them? Oh no she knew it was Nicole*

"You are totally have somebody on your mind I can totally see this in your eyes" she teased her " sooo who is the lucky guy?" 

" I am not Chrissy" she said calmly

*ofc she had to think it was a guy but I just cannot tell her... SHE IS MY TEACHER AND WELL SHE IS SHE*

"Come on Waves" she groaned

"Chrissy nothing happened really I am just tired, I met somebody but it was just like talking all night. It won't happen again I guess"

*yep talking with mouth and tongue* she mentally smirked

"Ugh okay Im not 100% sure of you telling the truth but I let it be" she groaned again 

"But if u wanna talk, u know where I Am" she added more seriously 

"Thank you" she answeared sincerely

"And ofc If something happen you will be first to know" Waverly winked and got out off bed lazily. She wanted to take loong shower, think a little. 

She stripped from her clothes and walk into the shower. She closed her eyes When hot water hit her naked body and memories were back. Nicole's hands on her body, her kisses. She could also feel it again. 

*what if I wanted to feel it again? What will happen in the classes. CLASSES RIGHT...well it will be freakin akward or maybe not, I am pretty sure she can have anyone and I was just one of the many*

sight 

*stop* 

She finished her shower and sat on the bad with her phone scroll through some messages from Jeremy. She typed back some excuses

"You have classes today anyway?" Chrissy asked from the sofa

*well shit*

"Yeah psychology, history and some other stuff maybe after i will go study to the library" she answeared easily

"Oh okay you know I am going out with some friends from my study group tonight, just so u know" she smiled and wiggled her eyebrows

* * *

**_Psychology's class_ **

< door's slam>

"Goodmorning everyone" 

Again everyone was just sitting straight like soldiers looking ahead

Waverly just could't have looked at her. She felt herself blushing furiously

*should i be ashamed?*

"Are u ok?" Jeremy whispered concerned

"Yeah sorry hard night again" she smiled 

He smiled back reasungly

"You know ... i am going to meet robin tonight again" he started shyly

"Guy from yesterday? Cool" she answeared chearfull

"Yeah but you know..." he stopped himself "like date i think" he blurted and blushed 

* jeremy is a gay... noticed and also he hasn't got problem with it either ... cool*

"Um thats great i really mean it ..." she reached for him " Its not problem for me I want you to know that" she smiled and squeezed his hand

"and I really appreciate it" he squeezed her hand back and smile wide "he is soo cute" he added joyfully

Waverly bursted out of laugh

"What is so funny again?" Redhead asked firmly standing in front of her desk crossing her arms

Waverly momentary stopped and gulped 

* she is so scary but also thats hot as hell actually it was the thirst time she looked at her proffesor and god why ...she was wearing black tight dress with blue jacket, ofc hair perfectly braided* 

"Well, I am all ears" professor added more sternly burning holes with her brown eyes in Waverly 

"I am so sorry" waverly blushed not sure if that was from the talking or just from beautiful human being standing infront of her

" I believe you should stay after course Miss" she stopped expecting her to finish

"Earp" she added confused

* did she forget her... i was dreaming about her maybe... last night did not happen at all ...deheck*

"Miss Earp" Nicole repeated in deep voice and Waverly could swear she was just a little bit aroused by all this exchange

 ** _After 60 long minutes_**

"Okay, due to that we've got only 2 courses per week ... for the next week i would be delighted if you could read chapter 4 and 5 from our books, thank you for attention. See you next week" she clasped her hands and smiled to the group 

Waverly was shaking from nerves. She packed slowly all her things and looked around 

"Good luck Waverly, text me!" she heard from Jeremy who smiled at her 

"Yeah yeah" she waved him and slowly approched the desk of the professor

Nicole was sitting leg crossed and shuffling through some papers on her desk

Waverly was standing nervously near to the desk jumping from one foot to the next 

"Um Hi..." waverly started

Redhead slowly rose her eyes from paper to meet Waverly's 

"Good morning Waverly" she answered in deep voice still looking in her eyes and playing with her red pen

"Well ... I would like to appologize once more" she said slowly 

"For what?" Redhead asked standing from her chair and leaning on her desk

"F-for talking during course and disturbing you" she continued unable to move her body, her heart was beating so fast

* oh my... up close and in the bright light of the sun ,she is even more beautiful. She has even small beauty spot under her eye... ugh i can't* she mentally kicked herself AGAIN 

* what if i lean in and kiss those lips right now right here*

"Only for this huh?" She smirked lightly

"And what about leaving without a word" she added glancing to Waverly's lips

"Um right Im sorry about it too, I just didn't know if you want me to wake you up or not or even if you want to see me... so i just leaved" she answeared warily little rambing and for sure blushing furiously

"Okey now I thought you tranformed into unicorn" redhead smiled with her dimples on full display and stepped a little bit closer to waverly but still leaning by her desk

Waverly thought she had heart attack

"Lets get dinner together at my place ... tonight" she offered looking straight into her eyes 

"Um sure" waverly seemed nicole was leaning in but Nicole quickly strolled away and started to pick up her things

"8 oclock my place" she suddenly looked at Waverly and winked 

"You know where it is" added with smirk

Waverly was just standing there dumbfounded 

"Okaaay, see you soon?" She asked with shy smile

"Yeah see you soon Miss Earp" she anweared easily without looking at her now


	4. Chapter 4

**_8 oclock Nicole's house_ **

Waverly was standing in front of the big house door and knocked delicately

"Come in" she heard so she slowly opened the door and looked around. Well she could not done it properly yesterday. The house was beautiful, huge, well decorated. She made her way to the yellow sofa near the fire place but there was nobody too see... She waited nervously for particular redhead. 

" I am delighted you made it" suddenly she heard from behind 

*Why I am so stressed?!*

"Um Y-you have beatiful house Mis-Nicole" she rumbled playing with her fingers

"Actually I inherited it after my parents" she smiled and made her way to stand infront of her. 

*always stunning*

She was wearing black shirt with white blouse, braided hair and red lipstick. And there she was standing there and smiling brightly at her 

"Would you like sth to drink first" redhead added offering lightly and already making her way to the elegant shelf with alkohol

"Yeah thanks" still playing with her nails 

Redhead poured some whiskey in both glasses while talking and joking about her house then she made her way back to the sofa to sit next to Waverly

"How did you know what i drink" she asked suprised and looked at her eyes for the first time she came in

"Well ..." she started with dimpled smile

" You dont seem to be very feminine so I rejected the mother's influence then I guessed you did not have many contacts with peers sooo... dad's influence remeins..." she answered confidently 

"So thats why whiskey... cheers!" She clinged their glasses and took the sip

"Ok you are right but just so you know i had contact with peers my age" she pointed without looking at her

"In high school maybe yess... but tell me about you primary school" she said carefully

"Whaat?" She sighted suprised

"You know, you look like you changed a lot you are smiling and LAUGHTING" she winked and smirked which caused Waverly laught "all the time but your past is hard" she said carefully

"I don't know how you do this but you do... how do you know all this stuff" she asked slowly

"I am just great psychologist" she said confidently

"I believe you are"

"Let's eat something It seems the food is ready" she stood from the sofa and waited for waverly to to the same

They sat at the table with their amazing meals

"Woah how do you know how to cook like that" she asked looking at her plate amazed

"I have a lot of aces up my sleeve" she smirked sipping some red vine

"Sure you do" she whispered almost noiselessly

They ate in very comfortable silence and made way back to the sofa

"From where you know my sister?" Waverly suddenly broke the silence

"Well, i met her when she was so drunk barely standing. She was on campus with some boy with moustache who looked like taken from Western 'she laughted' Me from the other hand was walking to my car with a pile of books in my hands and when she noticed me she yield ,,hey red! I will help ya,, 'she intoned Wynonna's voice' and somehow we ended up together in shorty's and thats how everything started" she answeared amused 

"Okaaay so did she tell you about me?" Waverly asked immidiately again nervous

"Well you ask many questions Waverly" redhead said in deep voice

*well my name slips from her lips just easily perfect... i totally like sound of it*

"Sorry" she blushed 

"Im just kidding ... noo she told me once shes got sister who will be studying here and when we introduced I just combined facts" 

*god i swear this freakin dimples*

Waverly didn't answeared just nodded and took a sip of her vine when Nicole took her hand into her own

"Why are you always so scared when yre here?" Nicole asked worried

"Aren't you?" She looked her in the eye

"Nothing will gonna happen" she reasured her 

"How do you know? " 

"I doooon't" she smiled and lean in 

Waverly didn't hesite and closed the distance between them in slow kiss which quickly deepened

*how this woman can have so much infuence on me*

They lips moved perfectly together. Nicole pushed Waverly on her back so that redhead laid on top of her beetween her legs. Without breaking the kiss Nicole' s hands explored waverly's curves slowly.

*its my time thought I want too... what i want ugh Waverly!* 

When Nicole's hands found bald skin under her blouse, Waverly gasped and broke the kiss. 

"Nicole.." she started in high pitched voice

"Mhmmm" she was still kissing her neck and in no time her tummy 

"Nicole.." she tried again but failed 

"Shh...Waves" determined draw patterns with her tongue on her breasts and nipples sucking them one after one

*when did she take off my blouse and bra WTF* she was so aroused that she didn't notice it

"Nicole" she said sternly

"What baby" she slipped kissing her in the mouth deeply

Waverly broke the kiss and catch Nicole face in her hand forcing her to look her in the eye 

*woah its overwhelming*

"I-..." she started to rumbled suddenly embarassed

"What is is? You want me to stop?" And she started to shift back but waverly stopped her immidiately

"No!" She blurted to loud and blush

"I want to make you feel good too" she added quickly embarrased

"Waverly, I would never ask you to do something you do not want to" she said sternly but with loving eyes and caressing her cheek

*you are fucking hot like that woman*

"Okay... but i want to ... i just dont really know what to do" she answeared timidly

"Are u sure? Now the redhead blushed

"Yeah pretty much... could you learn me?" Waverly smirked somehow more confident

And with that Nicole rose to her feet took waverly in her arms and carried her to her bedroom

They were kissing all toungue and teeth on Nicole's bed. Waverly gained ber courage and took off her blouse in one smooth motion. Then she quickly unclasped her bra and in no time took nicole breast in her hand. Nicole gasped which only encouraged her to move forward. She tourned them over and Waverly coudn't stop herself from kissing Nicole deeply then she started to kiisng her neck in all right places. Without thinking she took one niple in her mouth and licked it slowly. Nicole moaned and Waverly thought it was surely the hottest sound ever she heard.

Waverly encouraged by Nicole's moans was making slowly patterns on nicole's breasts, tummy and nipples then she faced her and kissed slowly and whispered 

"I want to feel you" waverly unzipped her skirt and took of her own jeans. She mounted nicole 

She stared in the redhead's eyes a little bit embarrased

"Are you trust me?" Redhead asked almost in a whisper 

* I am totally mad but 100% i am*

"Y-yes"

It was enough for Nicole she took Waverly's hand in hers and lowered between their bodies so that Nicole touched herself with Waverly's hand ontop. Nicole slid one finger beetween wet folds and both gasped then she started to circled her clit and by time Waverly pushed Nicole's hand replacing it by hers. With Waverly's touch Nicole moans and breathing got faster and louder and it was music to brunettes ears

" Waverly..." *moan* 

Waverly kissed her deeply one hand pinching her nipple between her fingers and one still circling the clit fastening the speed.

In seconds Nicole's back arched with Waverly on top and she screamed brunettes name during her climax 

Waverly kissed her slowly and laid next to her wrap6ing her arm around nicole torso.

" you lied to me" nicole opened her eyes and said firmly

"What?!"

" yeah I cannot believe you haven't done this before" she chuckled and waverly joined 

Brunette could not have hidden her proud of that. She loved that feeling how waverly could make nicole feel

* well maybe i am not that bad* 

She was listening nicole's heartbeat thinking about what happened minutes ago when she was flipped on her back with red hair on top of her

"My turn Waverly Earp" she smiled with dimples and kiss her deeply and fast.

After best orgasm of her life so far waverly laid flat on bed eyes closed breaving heavily

"Are you ok?" Redhead asked worried

"Yeah it was soo good" she laughted satisfied

Nicole smirked and kissed her on her forehead and put her arm around small brunette 

With no time waverly snuggled into herand felt asleep with big smile 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You won't fall in love with a woman waverly earp!

_**Morning after**_

Waverly opened her eyes still wraped in redhead's arms. She sighted dreamily and snuggled more into her

*okey i have love affair with a teacher... yep its totally normal

Wait what?

Its not love affair

Its just sex, right?*

Suddenly Nicole tighten grip on her breaking brunette's thoughts. 

"Good morning Waverly" she whispered lowly into her ear and Waverly felt new arousal throbbing between her legs

*what are u doing to me Haught*

"Good morning Ms Haught" she teased and turned so she faced Nicole. Nicole smiled, carresing brunettes cheek 

"How did you sleep beautiful?" Nicole asked

"Gre...Shit shit shit" she looked at clock behind Nicole's back and climed out of bed as quickly as possible

Nicole just sat suprised on her bad 

"Sorry sorry i have to go ... its so late...call me" she added soon already dressed and leaving Nicole alone

"I donot have your number sweetheart... yet" she whispered already alone 

* * *

"Wynonna?" 

"Hell yeah I am... and where have you been?" 

"And why are you not answearing your phone babygirl... I was worried! ... i tried to catch you from shorty's night!

"Wy, I m sorry " she glanced at her phone but it was dead

"My battery is flat" added and shook her phone in the air

"Still where have you been all night?" Asked wiggling her eyebrows "Chrissy told me ITS SECOND TIME"

Waverly glared at her friend who only shrugged her arms sipping coffee on sofa and spatted "whaaat its true! And i am excited too waves"

She sighted 

"Im adult and I can do whatever I want" she sptted angrily at them 

"Sorry i didnt mean to be rude guys...but can we talk about this later?" Added quicly with small smile

"Um Waves if something its wrong if somebody hurts you... you can always..." wynonna offered suprised by her sister's anger

"Noo thank you wynonna... we will talk about this but maybe tommorow or something... i have to go to the classes" she hugged her sister and made way to the bathroom

She splashed some water at her face and looked at herself in the mirror

*what am I doing? 

I cannot lie to them like that

I cannot tell the truth either

Ugh what is the truth - affair - unbelievable sex - having stunning redhead in my mind - my bisexuality

What if wynonna would not accept me? 

Ugh

You won't fall in love with a woman waverly earp!

escpecially THAT woman... she is player everybody knows this...*

* * *

**_meanwhile_ **

*what excatly did just happened* nicole thought astonished

Nicole was left alone sitting in her bed thinking about beautiful brunette. She was mesmerised by her once she had noticed her in class. Small brunnette with messy hair. Totaly she had fun yesterday*she thought And her laugh like pure joy. When she looked her in her eyes she knew that girl must be hers... she is diffrent

but later

its wynonna's sister and god wynonna would kill her. However, It was stronger like some magic magnet which pulled her to Waverly

* what i am getting into* she grumbled to Cj who was sitting on her bed staring


	6. Chapter 6

**_The week passed_ **

Neighter did nicole and waverly meet nor waverly talked with her sister. Waverly even avoided her friends and sister. She limited herself to only anwearing some quick masseges

'yeah i am ok'

'i have a lot of work to do'

'Yeah lets meet next week'

It was hard time to her, fighting with her sexuality, potencially coming out to her sister and friends. All the rest of week she tried to consume her time with work on her studies just not to think about particular redhead. But it was hard. Well she wanted to talk with nicole real talk talk but she didnt know if they were serious if nicole wanted to talk talk with her or only have fun. She was worried that nicole didn't try to contact her either

*is she board already, I bet it "

**_Monday morning_ **

...

"Waverly, you okay?" She heard from Jeremy who sat with a thump next to her in the class

"Yeah fine...dandy" she said with fake smile hoping he would not notice

"As you say so ...but Im worried" he smiled at her sadly

<<slamp of the door>>

"Good morning everyone, i hope you enjoyed your weekend" Proffessor caught Weverly's eye

"Lets move on on our subject ..." she added quickly

*okaaay you have to talk with her... 

No kisses

No touches

No sex

Only talking

You got it*

"Miss earp?" Professor broke her thoughts

"Emm excuse me?" Brunette rambled raising her eyes 

"I asked you a question...

Do you know the answer?" Redhead asked sternly leaning by front of the desk arms crossed

"I-m sorry Miss Haught... could you repeat the question?" She blushed furiously playing with her fingertips

"Indeed you havent been listenig... well" she calmy stated making her way behind the desk

"Miss Earp I believe we have some problem here..." she started 

Everyone observed the exchange when waverly's rambled rapidly

"I am so sorry Miss, I will pay attention, I'll be good" 

"I am sure you will" she said in her lowest voice and little smirked at her and continued her lesson 

*DID SHE DO THAT ? OR IT IS ONLY MY IMAGINATION* her mind screamed

"What was that?!" Jeremy whispered as like he was shouting and spatted her arm to catch her attention and waverly blushed at the thought they were caught

"Whats her problem waverly?"he continued

"I have no idea" she mouthed pretending to be annoyed by proffessor ending subject 

...

Jeremy left classroom as soon as the Proffessor finished due to some job interview. Waverly on the other hand was packing as slow as she could wating for everybody to leave. She walked over to the redhead's desk 

"Um can we have a minute ?" She asked still nervous by her 

Nicole stoped packing and looked at her with something diffrent in her eyes this time. 

"Yes?" She smiled widely

"I wanna talk" brunette made her point and mentally high five herself

"Okay then, come at 9 at my place" answeard nonchalantly

"Nicole I want to talk talk is that ok? No..." she blushed furiously embarassed

Nicole raised her eyebrows amused by all exchange

*she was truley diffrent ... well so precious* Readhead dreamily thought

"Okay than, my place at 9 pm are u okay aith this?" She offered coming closer to the younger girl

"Um Y-yes great...yes" waverly holding her gaze glancing at her proffesor lips 

*god how much i want to kiss those lips ... 

You are in class Waverly 

COME TO YOUR SENSES!*

when she was battling her thoughts in her mind she felt hot breath next to her ear

"See you soon then, Miss Waverly" Nicole whispered and passed next to Waverly brushing shoulders

Standing there alone annoyed at herself *you got it Earp* waverly thought

* * *

"Its monday and you are going out again" chrissy stated when she returned home

"Yeah I will be back though" she smiled at her bestfriend changing her clothes

"You look good" chrissy smiled sadly already making tea

"Thank you... chriss?" She asked suddenly

"Yes waves?" Chrissy asked with hope in her voice

"Umm" she stopped herself"umm which shoes i should wear?" She changed not ao smugly

"This one...waves look i can feel you hide something and its not my place to rush you in anything but you can trust me and ...and tell me everythung ... i dont want to pry and ofc its your life but im your friend and i see sth bothers you" she calmy stated

" chrissy i promise i will explain but just not now not yet" she tried with smile

"Ive gotta go" she added already leaving her room

* * *

<knock knock>

"Come in" waverly already opening the door and making her way to the sofa. Again she was waiting thinking about the talk shes gonna make

"Hi" Nicole said from behind the sofa kissing her neck lightly causing waverly to shiver

"Hi yourself" small brunette leaned in nicole allowing nicole to pepper her neck with kisses

*hola hola hola! Red light !* 

" nicole" she shighted and stood fromt the sofa

"Whats wrong Waverly" she closed the distance standing infront of waverly in respecful distanxe but taking Brunettes hands in her. She guided them to sit on the sofa near flaring fireplace

"Whats wrong?" She spatted angrily without looking in her eyes

"Everything its happening soo fast ! If everything can stop for one freakin minute?!" Waverly Added fuming

Nicole looked at her confused but still placed her hand on Waverly's knee 

"Hey, everything its gonna be okay" redhead answesered slowly

"Sorry, i shouted at you, you shouldnt be nice to me"

"You have right to be confused, I know its new to you" she reasured her with smile

"If you want to talk I am right here" readhead reasured quickly smiling widely and caressing soft paterns on brunettes knee

"Aaand ofc as you said it before just talk... no sex" she added more seriously and sternly but then smiled dimpled smile

*fuck me... i dont even know why i am so wanting around her* waverly's mind was spinning

They were sitting in the silence for several minutes observing flames in the fireplace when Waverly asked

"Tell me" 

"Sorry?" Nicole asked confused

"Tell me about yourself" she stated firmly changing her position so that she was facing Nicole

"Okay... well My name Nicole Raighley Haught, lecturer of University in Calgary... great though

*she smirked and waverly just rolled her eyes* 

When i was a kid i wanted to become a cop but i was more intrested in knowing and developing psychological and emotional association. I have got no sisters or brothers and my parents died 3 years ago in car accident. However, we werent in good terms" she stopped and sighted

"Im sorry" waverly added

" its okay you know, but its kind of hard that you were never good enough for them... they were proffessors of law and some psychology was just niche issue ...so when i told them i applied for psychology they kicked me out saying its a shame of having a daughter like me* she sighted heavily

Waverly took nicole's hands in hers wanting to reasure her. 

"Hey" she tried to get attention but failed so she took nicole's face and forced her to look at her

"You are extraordinary Nicole... you are smart, funny, well a little bit of cocky" she smiled teasingly "but still you are the best person i have ever met" 

*is it too much? But i truly feel this*

Nicole with teary eyes chuckled and leaned in delicately to kiss brunette in slow kiss which waverly happily accepted

"In anticipation of your next question..." redhead started teasingly 

" i came out at the highschool, had affair with my friend, yes it ended awful, yes my parents accepted my sexuality but could not have accepted my way of selfdeveloping" she chuckled at the and 

"How do you know i wanted to a?" Waverly started pretending to be offended

"I told ya i am good one in my job" older girl winked and stood from the sofa

"Nicole where are you going?"

"Stay tonight... no sex *smirked* just sleep with me, im gonna make cocoa" she stated but looked at her with puppy eyes

"Um okay then" smiled and rested her head on the back of the sofa

**_10 min later_ **

"Thank you, soo good" she took a sip of her cocoa and moaned

*this girl will be my death* nicole thought 

"Your turn" Nicole stated

"In what" she blushed seeing nicoke noticed it

"Tell me about yourself" 

"Umm" waverly broke eye contact playing with mug if it was the most interesting thing in the world now

"Ofc you dont have to okay?" She reasured her and added

"Honestly i just wanted to really know you"

"Um okay so Waverly Earp, wynonna's sister...

I-I had other sister Willa who hated me and bullied when i was a kid but she was grabbed and probably killed, my dad was killed and my mother left us when i was very small, i heardly remember her..." she didnt noticed that she started to crying and nicole naturally wrapped her arms around waverly protectivly

"Shhh its okat waves shh" she whispered palcig soft kiss on her forehead

*its feeling so right, like they were perfect to each other in every piece*

Waverly has never felt so safe

"And and wynnona left for few years but now we are together and even we promised no more lies i cant talk with her about my attraction for girls i mean for you" she rambled hoarsly from crying

"I know baby its okay... Waverly ?"she started more serious

"Yeah ?"

"You know i am still techniacly your teacher and you are my student we are forbiden to be but...

But i want to keep knowing you... its just not attration from me but for now its our secret ... are you okay with it?"

She asked carefully carresing cheek of younger girl

"Um yes i know and i want to know you too" 

She said with a sad smile which nicole immidiately noticed

"Are you sure you are ok?" She asked again worried

"Just I heard... how many gir... i mean ...Am I diffrent from other girls you met?" She asked shyly not looking at nicole

"Will you believe me if i say yes?" Nicole smiled and took waverlys hands in hers

"Come on its late already lets go to bed" she added slowly 

They just fell asleep snuggled together so tight if they could protect themselves and their little secret.


	7. Chapter 7

Early morning

Nicole opened her eyes but there was no sight of waverly in her bed. She sighted and made her way to the kitchen. Her eyes instantly landed on small brunnette wearing her satin dressing-gown. She was staring at beautiful brunnette who was making breakfast 

*i can get used to it*

"Goodmorning Miss Haught" waverly turned back and caught nicole staring who blushed a little 

"I took quick shower and borrowed it... i hope its not a problem" she stated shyly pointing at blue gown

Readhead closed the distance slowly between them and lean in to place kiss on brunettes cheek

"Goodmorning Waverly... ofc its not" she whispered to her ear and waverly swear she felt shiver down her spine and warming feeling in her belly

"Take a seat please breakfast be ready in a second" 

..

They ate breakfast talking and joking vigourosly. Still sitting at the table waverly suddenly approched Nicole and sat on her lap.

Looking in each other eyes Nicole smiled and placed her hands on waverlys things carresing them litghly. This time was Nicole who Suddenly kissed brunnette deeply which suprised a little bit her. When their tongues battled for dominance Nicole opened little bit waverly's gown

And for her suprise, moaned in waverlys lips when she noticed she was naked under her gown.

Nicole she delicatley took waverlys breast in her hand which caused waverly to grind hard on nicole. They both gasped and broke the kiss

"Nicole..." she moaned still grinding againt nicole through redhead's satin shorts

"Shh baby" she started kissing her neck making her way to her chest and taking one nipple into her mouth and pinching other with fingers. Waverly arched in nicoles touch pulling her red her.

"N-Nicole we, we have school in one hour" she managed to say moaning and gasping heavily

"Done talking" she answeared firmly which caused new wave of arousal between waverlys things

Nicole kissed her once again deeply, opened fully her gown and teased her things closer and closer near the place where brunnettes needed her the most

"Please Nic" she moaned. Truly she was burning from desire. Nicole always made good things to her. In no time nicole slid one finger between wet folds and gasped herself feeling how wet her girl was. She found small bud and cirlced in torturing pace. In no time she slipped one finger and waverly gasped heavily pulling harder redhead's hair what caused moan from Nicole.

Nicole felt how waverly's tighten agaist her finger and added second one.Waverly rode her fingers kissing nicole's neck. 

Then Nicole fasten her pace and started to circling her clit. Within seconds waverly's body arched as she came. She sighted heavily and kissed nicole with so much passion.

Nicole happily accepted the kiss but broke it soon 

"We have to go Wave" she softly started looking in brunnette's eyes

"but i want to..." waverly started

Nicole chuckled and lifted herself from chair with waverly instantly wrapped her legs around redhead waist. 

"Later baby, we have school remeber?" nicole murmured softly against her neck kissing softly

"I have other things to teach you in school" she added with a smirk placing waverly on the floor and waverly slaped her arm blushing

" you wanna ride?" asked eventualy second later

"Oh i already had" brunette winked and this time was nicole who blushed

"No, i will manage... i ll dress and I ll be going ok?"added

"Okay, see you in class then? Im goin for quick shower" 

"Yeah... see you professor haught" she winked at redhead and pecked her lips once more 

When nicole made her way to the bathroom

Weverly dressed up and leaving left note on the table 

' In case you wanted to talk again ;)

663 952 345 '

* * *

Monday's classes passed without any interludes. Waverly came back to her doorm. Chrissy probably still was at courses. Brunnette charged her phone when it startef the screen lighted up and then she saw some calls from chrissy, wynonna and jeremy and also message from unknown number which she opened immidiately

[Thank you for talking Miss...] 

Smiling was about to answer when wynonna called her once more

"Hi Wy" she cheerfully answeared

"BABYGIRL ARE YOU MAD?" She shouted through the phone

"Whaaat?" 

"Please reply phones, ya told chrissy ya d be back"

"Yeah but it was spontaneous decision and yes im fine" she stated pacefully

"Ugh ok its just not you"

"Yeah yeah im planner..."

"So make plans for tommorow's night becauuuse its party at shorty's and youuuu are goin... i dont take a no for an answear. Take whoever you want" 

"Ugh ok Wy see you then"

"BYEO" wynonna singsonged

Waverly decided to text Nicole but what she should tell her ... 

*yeah something simple*

 _Waves 6:25_ [Hi, what you doin :D?] *let it be]

 _Nicole 6:26_ [Hi beautiful, eh Ive loads of work, some research to hand over. I would rather spent all this time with you :'( ... and what about you?]

Waves 6:27 [I would like it too just let me know if you are done with it ;) I'll make some work for tommorow too and take some long bath :)]

Nicole 6:29 [I wish I could join you baby]

Waverly couln't believe how redhead affects her

Waves 6:32 [Me too]

Nicole 6:32 [I will stay up late but let me know when u will be going to sleep ... I want to say goodnight]

Waves 6.34 [sure I will. Have a nice work ;* ]

Nicole 6:37 [you too baby]

It was heartwarming Nicole seemed to be so strict and firm which was hot as hell and so caring and lovely.

*Nope you will not fall in love Waverly just treat it as fun*


	8. Chapter 8

Tuesday evening

"Babygirl!!! You made it" wynonna skipped trough the bar and hugged her sister and high fived Chrissy "Yo chriss"

"Yeah I promised you though... and I want to distract myself" last part Waverly said in almost whisper

"Oh here this is Jeremy, Robin and Kate" they made small introduction but only Doc stood dumbfounded 

"Whats up with you?" Wynonna asked suprised

"Um -um nothing" he looked at kate once more "lets drink some liquer shall we?" He added quickly with smile

"Now we are talking" wynonna grabbed bottle from the bar and pour them healthy amount of whiskey for each

The group was chatting and joking even though the loud music was pumping

Waverly was absorded with thoughts about Particular redhead while everyone was busy with each other drinking and laughing

*why didnt she write today

Maybe she wont do this again

She is bored of me for sure"

Jeremy, Robin and chrissy went to the dancefloor and Doc with Kate went for some fresh air. 

Waverly was woken up by wynonna's yell

"HAUGHSTAFF!"

*Whaaaaaaaa*

"Hi Earp" redhead nonchalantly said and patted wynonna on her back 

Waverly was yelling inside her. Not only nicole was here with her and her sister but also she looked amasing. She was wearing black skinny jeans ,black top and jeans blue jacket and red shoes. Her hair was not anymore braided but there were small waves. Just godness.

*she cannot be more gorgeous...

Hola hola hola

She is my proffeser for now right?

What should I do?*

"Babygirl!! We are talking to you" wynnona snaped her fingers infront of her eyes 

"Um sorry" she blushed and looked at redhead "what did you say"

"She is my friend " wynonna blushed this time cause she doesnt have it many 

Nicole stepped in

"Nicole. Nicole Haught" she held her hand to shake "but you know it already Im teaching you arent I? She added brazenly

"Um Nicole h-hi" she reached for Nicole's hand

"God babygirl whats up with you guys today... RED she is more easy going she seems to be" wynnonna rolled her eyes already pouring them booze

"I am sure she is" she winked to Waverly and Waverly would swear she was red as tomato

"But relax I am not your teacher tonight I am civil just so you know" she patted waverly thing under the table and laughted 

"Right right" she gulped loudly. She drunk shot from her sister which burned her throat and excused herself

"I think i have to go to the bathroom" and quickly made her way to the stalls

*this cant be happening 

Is she kidding of me 

Does Wynonna know? They are friends all in all ? *

When she came back all of them were laughing and talking easily even jeremy. He was her student too so it cant be so hard. Altough he didnt sleep with her.

Ofcourse only free seat was next to Nicole. She smiled to everyone and took her seat.

"Are you okay" nicole whispered and put her hand on waverly's thing

"Yeah" she smiled "sb wants refill?"

Everyone nodded happily and little bit tipsy

"Yeah babygirl, my earp is back" wynonna cheered and clasped loudly and seemingly drunk already

She made her way to the bar and started to pouring their drinks

"U wanna help" she felt hot breath on her ear

"Thank you Ill manage" she answeared slowly and pour herself a shot which she quickly drunk

She felt hands on her hips and suddenly she was pressed her back by nicole's front

"Nicole..." she breathed

"Yeah?" She asked in whispered when her hand was carresing waverly midriff behind tall bar

"Everyone will see"brunettes shakily answeared and put her own hands on nicole to stop her

"Firstly there are too many people" one hand more boldly caressing patterns under her top on her tummy 

"And secondly they are too drunk to notice" and with that she kissed brunnettes neck slowly

"Nicole ..." she moaned "we are in public" 

"And we.." kiss"arent doing" kiss"anything wrong" with last hot kiss to her neck "yet" she playfully added and suddenly left Waverly on her own and came back to others

*i swear i havent been so aroused in my entire life GOD

oh no she will regret it *

She finished drinks gulped one more herslef and returned to their table

She innocently sat next to redhead smiling.

When Nicole vivily talked with Chrissy Waverly put her hand on nicole knee.

*no reaction interesting*

She 

Moved her hand higher to her thing

*no reaction really?*

She started to draw some patterns on her things dangerously close 

And nicole suddenly stiffened 

*hell yeah* she started to rub circles on the insides of nicole things and nicole gulped

"Haughtdog why are u so tense" wynonna slurred drunkily lauthing " u need to get laid ... but you are known as strict teacher ugh so it will be hard to find you some hot chick" she groaned and nicole furiously blushed 

And waverly squized nicole's thing as thought of Nicole with sb else. Well maybe she was a little bit jelous

Nicole placed her hand to stop waverlys actions but waverly fought her and rub her things milimeters apart from Nicole's heat. 

Suddenly kate drunkily stood from her chair 

"Im done guys im going home"she was about to leave when she turned around and said

"Doc would you walk me away?.... as my husband you should still take care of me a little" she sluttured 

"Waaaaaaaat" everyone said in unison

Wynonna looked at docs with so much hurt and anger "you have wife? YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!"she slapped him and drunkily made her way to leave 

"SHE IS MY EX WIFE" he shouted running after wynonna and grabbed her arm

"YOU DIDNT TELL ME MOTHERFUCKER I DONT WANT TO BE ANOTHER WOMAN DOC" she shouted back

"you are not Wynonna" he hugged her forcefully 

"Leave me alone" she left quikly leaving everyone dumbfounded

"Wyy" waverly run after her 

* * *

Sisters spent night together in wynonna's room

In the morning they were talking about all the situation from last night

"He could have just say something and he just lied as everyone"

"Listen Wy, I know its hard but maybe he tried to avoid your hurt"

"Babygirl everyone who lies, brings the hurt its just like that .... sometimes is just good to know... secrets are the worst"

Waverly gulped she knew she had secret and she didnt want to lie to her sister

"So you and Doc were the thing"

"Babygirl, its complicated but.."

"But he cares about you and I truly belive he has feelings for you" waverly added smiling 

"You know sometimes its so hard to go for what scares you but yeah its worth it" she added reasungly

"Yeah thank you babygirl ofc i dont know what to do with this case but maybe it will figure it out without my help" wynonna lazily said 

"Wynonna ?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to know something"

"Shoot me, nothing can be worse from last night" she laughted

"Umm"

Wynonna noticed that her sister is nervous playing with her fingers on her lap

"Okay so IHAVEAFFAIRWITHNICOLE" waverly blurted so quickly that nobldy could hear 

"Wait wait wait Waves once again and slowlier"

"I have affair with nicole and its a secret becasue she is my teacher" she said suddenly ashamed 

"YOU HAVE WHAT ?!!!"

Waverly was just sitting infornt of her sister on the floor

"Wy..." she started

"SHE IS YOUR TEACHER she pointed one finger

SHE IS OLDER THAN YOU she pointed second finger

SHE IS GIRL" and then realisation came in

She was now standing dumbfounded 

And waverly still sitting started crying

"I will kill her" she whispered and left immidiately


	9. Chapter 9

Nicole was worried about her friend. She sent several texts to Wynonna and Waverly to check if everything is ok. 

In the morning Nicole was making herself cup of coffee when

<<loud knocking>>

She opened the door smiling

"Wy..." she started when she was pushed back by wynonna

"YOU DIRTY DOG" she angrily accused and pushed her again with more power that redhead stumbled back almost falling on the ground. When she was about to slap her, Nicole stopped her hand in the air.

"WYNONNA STOP" nicole yelled strongly still holding Wynonna's hand

"I TRUSTED YOU" brunette added with teary eyes 

"YOU ARE MY FRIEND... YOU WERE MY FRIEND" she added with crossed arms

"Wy what happened... i dont understand what you are imp..." redhead started softly

"Oh ooooh she told you, didnt she?"she added with realisation

"SHE TOLD ME? 

ARE YOU LISTENING YOURSELF ?! FOR FUCK SAKE HAUGHT YOU ARE MY FRIEND"she accused

"and you were not able to tell me THAT you are sleeping with my babysister... Nicole you are her teacher ..." adding slowly 

"Wynonna listen..."

"No haught you listen! I know you and I know with how many girls you played, how many you fucked

But this is my sister for christ's sake ... 

How dare you?!" Wynonna shouted

"WYNONNA you are done?" Redhead started with expecting eyes

"I hate being lied" she whispered with hurt in her voice

"And I didn't lie to you though ...

as you said I am teacher and its secret for everyone's sake.

I care about you Wy I didnt tell you only because waverly wasn't sure about her sexuality, because she wasnt ready to come out to you" she dropped her gaze from wynonna to her lap and added

"You know... I dont know who I am for waverly ... but I trust you and really care about you wynonna ... i would NOT do anything to hurt YOU or Waverly and for your mind I dont play with her" Nicole said sternly and made her way back to the kitchen

Like it was decisive question Nicole turned her head hoping

"You wanna coffee or you wanna leave?" She added sadly but firmly

"Um coffee would be good" brunette said nonchalantly and approached redhead

"Good then and Wy?"

Wynonna raised her eyebrows

"I am sorry"

"You better haughtstaff"she playfully patted nicole on her butt

They spent all morning together with some irish coffee for wynonna hapinness joking and talking about last night. Even though Wynonna was hurt, she did not want to admit she cares about Nicole too. She felt safe for her in some way protected like in family. She did not want to finish this relation.

* * *

Waverly 17.05 [Are you mad?]

Nicole 17.07 [no]

Waverly 17.08 [ Im feeling you are... Nicole Im sorry]

Nicole 17.09 [Im not baby... good you told her but]

Waverly 17.10 [please Nicole]

*she will leave me*

Nicole 17.14 [you will be pleading soon baby ;)]

Nicole 17.14 [it is still secret]

Nicole 17.14 [I want you to come tonight]

Waverly saw last text and already felt shiver through her spine and warm feeling in her stomach

Waverly 17.15 [I will be at your place at 20]

Nicole 17.16 [just come in, don't knock :)]

* * *

Nicole showered, wore grey pants and white shirt with yellow high heels. She wanted to make dinner for them so she decided for some asian cuisine.

She poured two glassed of wine on the table and took one sip to taste when she felt arms wrapped around her waist from behind

"Hi baby" waverly said suddenly brazen 

Nicole felt warm feeling inside her hearing ,,baby,, from petite brunette

"Hi Waverly" she put down her glass turned around and smiled 

Suddenly she lifted waverly and put her on nearest cupboard.

"Whoah" waverly yielped suprised by sudden move

"You look beautiful" redhead smiled dimped smile and kissed her very slowly

*her lips are just magical*

"Nicole ...." waverly looked for redhead's eyes lips almost brushing

"Are you not mad?" She added staring at her deeply in shaky voice

"No, I am not for sure" she answeared honestly 

"So wynonna knows ...its good, I mean Im happy she knows... she is my friend, umm my best friend actually" Nicole added hands on Waverly's knees

Waverly smiled brightly 

"You are hungry? I made pad thai" Nicole asked smugly changing subject

"Actually a lot" she grinned and jumped from the cupboard

After dinner they made their way to drink some wine in the living room. They both sat on the red carpet near the fireplace. 

"Waverly, are you okay though?" Nicole asked sipping her wine

"I mean with you coming out to wynonna, are you feeling good with yourself?"adding 

* how is she even real... is this part of the game or if she cares *

"Well... yeah it was hard to say but I didn't wanna lie ... its just yeah im feeling good actually better than ever" she smiled to herself

"Nicole" she added

"Yes waverly?"

"I will tell chrissy that I am into girls but not into you... um... she is my best friend and i am not good at lieing to her ... i will tell that I romance some hot chick thats all ... um umm are you okay with that?" She rumbled messily

"If not just tell...." adding rapidly

"Its okay dont worry... I trust you" she dimpled smiled and closed distance between them "hot chick huh?" Whispering lips almost brushing

"Yeah hot as hell, amazingly good at ..." brunette bodly finished by catching redhead's lips in searing kiss laying on top of her.

Suddenly Nicole flipped them over so that she was laying between younger girl's legs

"You stronger than you look" waverly said seductivly

Nicole only chuckled and kissed waverly begging with her tongue for entrance. Slowly Nicole made her way to her neck sucking and marking younger which caused moan from her. 

In no time Nicole took off brunette's blouse and bra capturing and carresing nipples. She sucked them a little bit harder than last time. Waverly's back arched in nicole's touch gasping and breathing heavily. Nicole took off her clothes and waverly's jeans and panties. She made her way back to her lips kissing her passionate. Lips brushing 

"I want to taste you so fucking much" nicole wishpered and waverly felt new wave of arousal between her folds

Redhead made her way down kissing and licking her tummy. She decided also she want to tease waverly a little to hear her name from this beautiful lips of hers

She licked her things slowly looking waverly in the eyes then teased her entrance with finger

"Nicole please" she whispered

"Please what baby" redhead chuckled teasing some more near to her clit

"Dont tease me, pleeeease" she gasped

And with that nicole licked tongue flat all the way from her center to the clit. She draw slow circles on her clit while she slid two fingers in her heat. Waverly moaned and her body arched 

Nicole was pumping her in torturous pace and she knew about it.

"I wanna come Nicole" waverly managed to say in shaky voice

With that Nicole felt her own wetness and pick up the pace. In no time Waverly came shivering on the carpet. Nicole faced petite brunette to kiss her deeply

Waverly suddenly broke the kiss and said firmly in deep voice

"I want to taste you too" and then kissed nicole with all tongue and teeth. Waverly was still new to this but god she knew what she was doing. She sucked nicole's nipples already fingers finding their way to nicole's things parting them. Then she licked her tummy and with no hesitation licked first lick

* umm sweet, maybe salty but sooo good Even here she smells like vanilla its so captivating*

She captured nicole's clit in her mouth sucking and licking hard. Nicole arched grasping the carpet and moaned loudly.

Without break brunnette slid two fingers into Nicole's heat and was pumping slowly while sucking quickly. In seconds Nicole came with Waverly's name on her lips.

Waverly kissed her quickly and it was nicole who deepened the kiss in which Brunette moaned.

"You taste sooo good" waverly wrapped her arms around redhead

Nicole chuckled kissed her once more

"And you are sooo good at this"

They were laying there wraped together for couple of minutes when Nicole heard some lightly snore from Waverly. She escaped waverly hug and lifted her in bridal style to carry her to the bedroom. Waverly insantly snuggled more in Nicole's neck.

"My little Wave" Nicole whispered kissing her forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

Waverly woken up alone. Yeah all insecurites came back. She was alone naked in cold bed.

*fudgenugets so its done like that?*

She picked up her phone but there was no text even sing from Nicole.

She dressed quickly and made her way downstairs and there nothing only Calamity Jane sleeping on the sofa.

She didn"t want to bother nicole so she didn't write anything and psychology classes are today so she will see.

She rapidly took all of her things and came back to her dorm, chrissy was in the bathroom so Brunette made herself coffee and sat on her bed waiting

"Hi chriss" waverly said cheerfully (*well fake, she was thinking about nicole*) 

"Oh hi Waves, whats up?" She sat on sofa hair in towel

"You alright waves, you seem absent" she added worried

*yeah I should be an actress* she mentally kicked herself

"Um I dont know"

"Hey, you dont have to but if you wanna talk, Im here"

"I know and I wanna but ..."

"You know I just spill it"waverly added quickly

"Shoot me"

"Im bisexual"

Chrissy laughted loudly "and thats new because?"

"Wait wait whaaat"

"I am your best friend Wave, I just guessed it"

"But how-how did yo... wait and you know about my affair?" She rumbled

"YOU HAVE AFFAIR ! I DID NOT KNOW BOUT THIS... NOW SPILL!" 

*god great*

"Um First how did you know about my sex..."

"Listen even though you did not say anything, you seemed to be affected by girls " she winked

"Yeah maybe but now ugh its complicated" she groaned

"Why? Oh stop girl every night you spent with her... YOU BITCH" she playfully wigled ger eyebrows

Waverly blushed furiously

"How was it, spill!" Chrissy added with slaping brunettes thing

"God AMAZING but"

"But?" She asked confused

"She left, i woke up alone so i just left... she did not write or left note... i guess its finished and even now not sign" she shook her ohone in the air

"Relax just text her" she pointed 

"I dont want to impose"

"You won't just ask Wave"

"No I wont" 

And with that Waverly's phone lit up

They both gasped and Waverly smiled bright

"Its her!" She cheerfully singsonged

Nicole 11.05 [Are u ok? You left]

Waverly 11.06 [I woke up alone I thought that you dont want to see me 2bh]

Nicole 11.09 [never! I forgot to tell you, always this day I have gym]

*picture 

Waverly dropped her phone

"DID SHE SEND YOU NUDE?" chrissy asked excitedly

"No silly" she anwered in high voice

"Mhmmmmm"

And then she saw Nicole in sporta bra and short too short black sports shorts. Her abs on full display and omg she felt desire in all her veins in seconds. She licked her lips and thought how much she would like to kiss those abs right now.

*bip bip*

Nicole 11.15 [anyway I want you to take you on date]

Waverly 11.16 [wait what? We can't ]

Nicole 11.17 [why? U dont want to?]

Waverly 11.18[no i mean i want ofc ]

Nicole 11.20 [well I take it as a yes. Look I have so much work lately I need to catch up... saturday evening is ok?]

Waverly 11.23[ ofc where?]

Nicole 11.24 [dont bother I will pick u up at 8 ;)]

Waverly 11.25 [okay I will sent you my adress later :) I have 2 go to class :/]

Nicole 11.26 [have fun ;)]

* * *

"I dont understabd why are u so nervous" chrissy said when waverly was rushing through their room.

"But its a date" she yield nervously

"You spent several nights with her and u are still nervous about her?" She asked amused munching some walnuts laying on the sofa

"A s h e l l ... its diffrent" she said putting her lip gloss

<<honk>>

"Fudgenuggets SHE IS HERE" she rushed herself

Chrissy stood from sofa on the window but her luxorious car had black windows and chrissy groans

Waverly was scared that chrissy noticed who was waiting for her but was glad she didnt.

She rapidly run down the stairs of the dorm and excidedly took sit in nicole's car

*god she is beautiful* nicole thought 

"Hi" nicole said in seductive voice and waverly felt shiver AGAIN

"Hi" brunnette answered mesmerised by her apperance. Redhead looked stunning AS ALWAYS elegant but still casual just like model from runway

"So where are we going?" Waverly asked excitedly

"You'll see" she answered with wink

*groan* "tell me, i hate suprises*

"You don't..."redhead pointed and added

"How about telling me about your day"

They travelled talking freerly and when they approached their spot waverly's face lit up

"Nicole..."

"Is this okay?" She asked suddenly unsure

They stopped in the parking in magical funfair.

"Nicole I love it" she had tears in her eyes 

"If you dont like it we can go somewhere else just one word..."

"No, lets go I am just suprised...you listened me so carefully... only once i said i ve never been here and i always wanted and now we are..." she said with heart eyes

"I listen every word you say" redhead stated and added

"Lets go then"

They walk around funfair joking and talking. 

"Nicole is this ok?"

"What is ok?"

"Um us?" Waverly asked suddenly blushing and rumbling

"Us?" Nicole asked back astonished

"Um i mean" 

"Im joking yeah dont be scared " redhead reashured

"Dont think about others now... only me and you" nicole said smugly winking

Waverly heart fluttered

"Oh look" nicole pointed at booth with shooting for teddy bear 

Nicole won Waverly's big teddy bear 

"God I love ...it " waverly excitedly bounced with bear in her hands

"Can we go for ferries wheel, pleaaaase" brunette added with hopefull eyes

Redhead only smiled and nodded rushing for it. 

When they were in the air nicole took Waverlt's hand into hers and placed in on her lap. Waverly blushed smiled little moon eyes

When they stopped in the high in the air nicole started

"You know I just ... I just have some research to do and i was wondering if you would like to help me with it" 

"Um-um Yes but i dont know if i can" brunette answered unsure

"Im sure you will... you are clearly very smart and intelligent Waverly... i want you to know this and never doubt it"

* i cannot help it, she is a death of me 100%... it cant be real to always say proper and things

All in all she said she is good in her profesion ehh*

"Anyway I want your help even tonight" she said firmly 

"Ok of course" 

They spent more time having fun on rollercosters, eating some food and playing games. It was just perfect. Later this evening they made their way to the car and driving but not to the dorm neighter to Nicole's house

"Um nicole its not my dorm"

"I know baby... there is night movie show in the cinema you wanna go?"

"Oh I would love it Nicole!"

"Shall we?" 

They walked into the one of cinema halls. There was even a lot of people. They sat in the end and when movie was about to start Nicole said

"I want you to help me later ok? But I will explain the whole research now" waverly only nodded smiling 

"Okey so Im testing some issue called theorie of self denial" redhead pointed slowly in her teacher voice which ofc for waverly was sexy as hell

"And what is self denial?" Waverly asked curious

"You know what denial is?" 

"Um"

"I'll explain... this theorie is based on self behavior... in particularly studied conditions we deny ourselves what we would not normally do"

"Wait what? It doesn't make sense" waverly spatted flustrated and with that the lights went off and movie started

Waverly stared at redhead who was smiling and gazing at her in the dark

"I will demostrate you the theorie" she whispered to her ear in firmly seductive voice

Waverly felt sudden wave of arousal only from nicole breath and voice.

*its just madness what this woman is doing to me*

"You know ..."nicole started whispering seductivly in her ear again weaking brunette from her thoughts. Redhead put her hand lightly on her knee.

"You know you are always so quiet we have sex?" Nicole asked in whisper playing with her fingers on waverly's knee but moving her hand higher. Waverly shivered and parted her legs instincively

"Is that a problem?" Waverly whispered back gulping 

"No, i was just thinking why... so i figured that if youreso quiet when you dont have to be ..." suddenly nicole's fingers were carresing waverly's inside thing near the zipper

"lets see how you'll be when you absolutely have to"

and with that nicole's fingers unbottoned brunnette's pants . Waverly panicked and placed her hands on hers even though she haven't been so wet in her life.

"Nicole..." she sighted still holding nicole's hands

"Shh baby trust me you need it" she kissed brunette's cheek then waverly turned her head to look nicole's eyes and redhead kissed waverly short. In no time redhead slidded her fingers into waverly's wetness feeling how wet her girl was

Waverly tried her best to focus on the movie. Hands grasping airmchair so hard that her knuckles were white. Nicole started to circled her clit in slow torturous pace

And waverly gasped loudly

Nicole leaned "shhh baby quiet" she whispered slowly smiling and pick up the speed of her moves

Waverly couln't have helped herself, she would swear she was seconds from coming in the cinema in public. She tried to be quiet but it was coming she knew it. Nicole was smiling furiously smirk on her face and when she pressed harder Waverly moaned loudly grasping Nicole's hands. Nicole stopped leaned and whispered

"Cured" and kissed her on the cheek

"Nicole take me somewhere" waverly turned her head and galnced to nicole's lips and for this time nicole felt shiver through her spine but 

"Oh baby but the movie is fun"

"LETS GO" and with that she stood taking Nicole with her

When they came into the house Nicole took of her jacket and place it on the sofa

"So u wanna talk?" She said smugly

"U have no fucking idea" waverly felt so bold that she pushed nicole on kitchen table kissing her deeply.

In no time she took off redhead's clothes and she fell on her knees. She placed kisses on both of her things. Nicole trembled looking at younger girl finding so much desire and hungry? In her eyes. Waverly licked her lips looking her straight in the eyes and took first lick. Brazenly She sucked her clit so hard that in minutes Nicole came yelling Waverly's name.

Waverly stood from her knees licking her lips seductivly

"Now i want you to finish what you started"she pointed sternly and nicole was amazed

For sure Nicole cured Waverly. That night Waverly had 3 amazing orgasm all yelling and mouning loudly especially one particular name.


	11. Chapter 11

_**the week passed** _

Waverly was sitting in her dorm with chrissy talking about new boyfriend of chrissy

"He is so cute" chrissy excitedly cheered

"Omg you have it deep" waverly smiled sipping on her coffe

"I dont know but you know i also still dont know about your secret lover" chrissy groaned

"Is she hot?" Added winking

Waverly gulped eyes wide almost pouring her coffe on the couch

"Whaaaat" she panicked

"You know you are fucking her so i bet she is"

*oh hot as sexy not haught of course*

"Ummm its..." waverly started when her sister kicked the door and came into her room

"Whaaaazzuppp nerds!" Wynnona cheered them

"Anyway im goin for booze with haught teacher!" Adding quickly

"Nicole? She is so cool! " chrissy clapped her hands and smiled

Waverly felt something in her tummy. 

"So are you goin?" Wynonna asked nonchalanty

However waverly would love to see nicole. They have not hang out since their date cause nicole had said she was workind and studing for her proffessor degree which ofc waverly understood but now nicole was going out with wynonna and not her. 

*i should not be mad... i also dont want want to disturb them if nicole wanted she would write me*

"Um i dont know" waverly started when chrissy spatted

"I heard that nicole has affair with student ... AGAIN maybe its stephanie... she was very NICE to our prof" she wiggled her eyebrows and waverly clenched her jaw 

"You know what yeah we are going! Chrissy dress up!" Waverly asnweared already standing

"Whaaa you said you are tired before and you wanna just chill" chrissy stated suprised

Wynnona stood there hands on her hips astonished with all interaction

"I changed my mind chrissy" waverly said sternly

"Okay then lets go wirdos" wynonna laughted looking at waverly who blushed suddenly

//

The trio made their way to the famous irish bar which served best whiskey

"From what i know red is already there"

They went inside looking for particular redhead and there she was sitting in the booth at the bar. It was like bad comedy there was stephanie bitch jones who was pretty affectionate with her like much. Nicole ofc didnt bother but stephanie was standing too close for waverly liking. More over the cute like really cute barmaid was handing her whiskey leaning to show her not so hidden clevage.

Waverly was standing there frozen furiously red when Chrissy stated

"Well haught has pretty good company"

"HAUGHT DOG" Wynonna shouted from behind waverly

Nicole turned around catching waverly eyes immidiately and smiled dimples on full display.

*oh no i dont have right to be mad... she is not my girlfriend... we only have sex for fuck sake ... she can do whatever she wants*

"Baby girl are you going?" Wynonna broke her thoughts

Waverly approched them and kiss nicole on the chick as form of greeting already smelling the vanilla on redhead

*ugh*

Stephanie said from behind nicole

"Hi waverly whats up?" 

"Just great" she spatted

Wynonna feeling the tension

"Lets drink! Its time for celebraiting!"

"Celebraiting what?" Waverly asked 

"Um i applied for police academy and i passed" wynonna blushed a little bit

"Oh my god Wy its amazing!" Waverly cheerfully yelled and hugged her sister 

Nicole ordered whole bottle of whiskey for them

"Its my present for you earp" 

Wynonna with teary eyes

"You are oficially in my dream team haught!" 

Nicole chuckled pouring everyone great amount of booze

"Sooo Mrs Haught ..." stephanie started and nicole turned around to listen her 

"Watch it haught" wynonna stated clinking their glasses

Nicole frowned but didnt bother. Waverly sat next to nicole talking with chrissy trying to pretend that she didnt care if nicole talk with her old freaking friend who slept with champ.

*you are more than that waverly earp ... dont bother* and with that she heard nicole laughing at what stephanie said

*you fucking didnt do that !* 

Waverly observing that everyone was having fun she placed her hand under nicole's black tshirt on her back playing with fingers on her skin.

Nicole suddenly stiffened and waverly knew she made good step. Two other friends were talking freely so waverly had green light.

In the same time stephanie leaned impossibly close to nicole and that was that waverly stood and ,,accidently,, poured her whiskey o stephanie's blouse. 

"What the hell waverly!" Stephanie yielped shocked

"Um sorry im such a klutz!" Petite brunette innocently said

"Maaaybe you should go home and change" adding quickly

Stephanie made a face at waverly and run past her whipering bitch or else. Waverly on the other hand stood proud looking at running stephanie

"Um waves?" Redhead got her attention

"What was that?" She added confused

" i told you all i ve been numpty" she smiled sweetly

Nicole changed her position and leaned a little bit showing her clevage

*im definitely not looking*

Waverly gulped at the sight

"I think..." nicole started whispering staring in her eyes

"I think... you were jelous" she stated firmly in seductive voice

Waverly tried to focus on words not how close nicole was standing, not how much sexy nicole was.

"I was not" she tried

"I am sure you were... but i only want to say that i would rather see YOU wet" redhead stated licking her lips taking all waverly with her eyes

Waverly wanted Nicole so much in that moment but they were in public. She couldnt obviously

"Come with me" nicole stated firmly looking at her friends who didnt pay attention at all. Taking young girl's hand and took her to the toilet.

Only when the door closed Nicole turn around and lifted waverly who wraped her legs around her waist

"We are in public" waverly whispered into nicole lips

"I dont care" and with that Nicole kissed her hard

Waverly kissed her back but she was woman on mission. She pushed her back staring into older one eyes and with this she kissed her deeply pulling her red hair. 

"You are mine Nicole and i dont care what you think about it" 

Nicole didnt have time to respond becasue waverly kissed her again and murmured seductivly

"You are mine" 


	12. Chapter 12

Somehow they managed to go home after heavy makeout session. Waverly spent all night proving her proffesor that she was hers and late night they both passed away.

In the morning 

Both girls sleeps tangled in each other peacfully when somebody entered the house. Woman was standing by the bed and threw big pillow at them.

"NICOLE HAUGHTFOR FUCK SAKE" brunnette shouted furiously and nicole frown slowly opening eyes. Waverly was frozen who was this woman

"Who is this?! Your new pet AGAIN NICOLE?" she yelled again and pointed at waverly

Waverly was furious, she was not pet she hoped. She more seriosly looked at furious woman. She was beautiful tall brunnette, elegant and definitely Nicole's league. What she was about to do. She was naked in Nicole's bed for hell's sake. She took glimpse at nicole who blushed furiously still suprised looking at woman infront of them

"What are you doing here Shae?" She spatted already jumping from bed putting some shirt slowly on her

"What Am i doing here? What is she doing here Nic? And who is this? I see she is not good enough for you!" 

"And who are you to say that! Listen yourself shae! We are not together anymore" 

"Buuut for your mind ... you are still my wife! And even in my work i have to listening gossips about your sex live!"

"Its nobody business and for your mind our divorce prosses is in court in 2 weeks! I told you i dont want to see you by then"

"For fuck sake i wont be talking about us with her ! Get out!" Shae pointed at waverly 

Waverly was disgusted, Nicole had got wife who is bitch. She didnt want to stay there minute longer. She jumped from bed with sheets covering her and run downstairs

"Waverly wait" nicole run after her

"Waverly listen!" She tried again talking brunnete's wrist

"STOP"

"Listen"

"Nicole, you have wife I wont be other woman and for sure i wont be a pet some game for you"

Nicole didnt know what to say she was frozen by whole situation

"But"

"Nicole?"

"And for sure you are not ..."

She could not finish she pick up her clothes and started dressing up

"I am not what?" Nicole desperetly wanted tk know 

"Nothing just stop"

"Waverly!" She groaned

Waverly already by door turned her head and stated

"Mine" and with that she closed the door

Nicole was just standing there furiously going upstairs

"What did you do?" 

"What i do? Nicole she is student... another student and I..." she closed the distance "i am your wife its just another crises but its ok I will forgive you"

"Whaaat?"

"I will forgive you, we had fights but we are meant to be... you are prof, me doctor... its pure success... i dont care about all the students you fucked" she leaned tried to hug nicole

"Shae what are you talking about!" She pushed her back "i dont love you, never loved and never will... yeah i fucked them... fuck them all... but she is diffrent if you broke it ..."

"Nicki, she is just another student you play... she has fun also, you are her prof and adventure... we are real"

"No, no we arent... i dont want to talk with you ... get out... see you at court" 

"Nicole"

"Shae the talk is done... we will never be together... the whole us thing was the biggest mistake of my life to be honest" 

Shae now standing with teary eyes suddenly angry

"Just so you know she will never love you... she fuck with you ... i made mistake you are her pet ..." she turned and left the house

Nicole sat on the bed and took her phone she tried to call waverly but the phone was flat

She took a quick shower and decided to go for her

* * *

"SHE HAS WIFE!" waverly burst when she furiously came to dorm

"Who?!" Chrissy stood from bed

"Nicole!" Waverly realised what she said ... she told ... she told the secret lover was her teacher

"Waaaait..."

"Oh my god chriss"

"You fuck proffesor" chrissy stated frozen

"Chriss you cant spill a word"

"And she fucks you all the time ... let me think straight ... oh my god WAVES YOU FUCK WITH YOUR TEACHER" she shouted loudly

"Shhhhh stop it"

"I cant i am too excited! Wait she has wife?"

"Yeah she had real affair with me... i woke up and she was standing by bed, called me nicole's pet and shouted to get out!" She cried out

"And what did you do?"

"Chriss im right here, i got out!" She sobbed loudly

"Sorry, and what nicole did?"

"She did nothing... i told her i am leaving... they are getting divorce or whatever but i dont know if its true"

"Still shit game" chrissy wraped her arms around crying waverly

"Yeah... you know what is the worst? That i had hope... i had hope its not just sex ...i felt connection but then shae shouted that i am just another fuckgirl... for fuck sake chriss... how many did she has? I cant ... i am her pet! You know what? I know even if she comes here i will not be angry because when i look in her eyes i will surrender... i cant meet her again ... only at class" she rumbled fast

"Waverly, i am so sorry"

"Whatever chriss its ok"

"You are the best person on..."

"Stop! Can we drink something ? Whiskey vodka?" Waverly asked suddenly

"Its 9 am"

Waverly glared at her

"Um sure whiskey is it!" 


	13. Chapter 13

Nicole tried to call waverly many times but there was no signal... 

Haughtshot 12.30 [ Earp, she knows... the worst moment it could be]

Earp 12.32 [whaa? U mean, babygl knows bout shae? And wait a sec DID U NOT TELL HER EARLIER?]

Haughtshot 12.34 [ I mean i dnt have occasion rly ... god ita shit... she wont talk to me ever again... im standin infront of her dorm but i cant go in ... u know]

Earp 12.35 [ u are an indiot im just sayin... and for fuck sake she told me that she is goin get wasted and invited soo im goin and u are goin with me ]

* * *

"This whole situation sucks you know" waverly rumbled drunkingly barely could sit

"I heard that she had many affairs like that" chrissy groaned even more drunkingly

"And you are sayin me that beacuse?..."

"No point she is on the mouth of everyone... gorgeous redhead who sleeps with girls"

"You are shit in cheering me up" waverly groaned 

"Maybe i could help you pretty girl" some brunnette stated with a wink from behind

"And you are who" 

"Oh sorry name rosita but you can call me rosie" brunnette put her hand on waverly's thing

Well Rosita was beautiful for sure. Tall slim brunnette, short skirt, top and well... nice clevage. Waverly knew she is not nicole but she was pretty confident and maybe she could really cheer her up

"Waverly... how you can cheer me? I pretty devastated jus so you know" drunkily rumbled but was stopped by Rosita lips on hers

Chrissy was sitting there dumbfounded, gulping last shot she had

It was quiet a situation Rosie between waverly's legs kissing heatidly. Suddenly this bubble was broken by

"BABYGIRL!" wynonna shouted from the distance. Older sister made her way to the girls with particular redhaed behind her.

Waverly as shoot quickly turned her head looking at wynonna still with rosita between her legs.

"What are you doing for fuck sake?" Wynonna asked angrily

"Just livin my life..." younger spatted

"Waves whats.. why are uu?" Now nicole stammered from behind wynonna with so much hurt in her eyes that even so drunk waverly could it see properly

"Oh how are our wify is? Are you good? Maybe you want adopt new pet?" Waverly was asking ironicly

"We are..." nicole started but was stopped by wynonna

"She is getting divorce and you are making out with whoever is it" she stated nonchalantly

"Um im rosita" rosita stated hands on waverly's hips

"Riiiight .... wait a second you knew about her wife? And you didnt tell me? You are my sister wynonna!"

"I thought you knew! And its not my place to say dont you think?" 

"Whatever i dont want to be somebody's pet"

"And you are not waverly... can we talk ? In private?"

"No thank you, i would rather stay here with rosie" 

Nicole stood there astonished looking waverly in the eye... she stood there several seconds maybe minutes she wasnt sure... but with no words turned around and left the pub

"HAUGHT!" wynonna shouted after nicole

"Babygirl what did you do? You know much she was risking coming here? You know she could be cought... she is not supposed to meet you pubblicly and say all this things ... " with that she also left the bar

"Waves are you ok?" Chrissy asked

"I fucked it right?" Waverly asked with teary eyes

"Yep you fucked it pretty bad..." 

"Ugh nicoleeeee" she hit her head on the bar table

Two week passed 

Waverly tried contact with nicole but there was no 'private' sign... there were courses when nicole was strict proffesional and was leaving right after end already packed. There was no chance to catch her up.

"Red you have to talk with her... she kills me every day with her eyes"

"Wy i know you care about her but she already chose"

"Chose what?"

"She told me, she would rather be with his girl than talk with me... i know she was drunk but i was looking for something in her eyes... there was nothing"

"But?"

"No buts wynonna i undestand if you dont want tk know me now but ..."

"No buts in here too... you are my friend haughshot" she playfully hit her arm

"Yeah thank you though"

Wynonna only smiled at her

"So from today you are single again?!"

"Yeah no wife no girlfriend and no affair ... free as a bird"

* * *

Psychology lesson

Waverly was staring at nicole from distance who even didnt look at her at once. She was so flustrated when she thought about something. She thought about beginnings how nicole reprimend her for talking. This is it. She started talking and laughing with jeremy. She knew it was annoying for nicole, she didnt stop. When she was about o give up she heard

"Miss Earp, you seem to be in mood... you are talking during whole course... you know the answear to the queastion i asked?" Redhead asked firmly looking waverly in the eye

And waverly felt something... it was not only arousal from nicole firm voice but she truly missed her voice her in general

"Miss Earp?" Nicole spatted nonchalantly

"Um miss haught i dont know the answear" she stated 

"Well you are not listening so you can get out if you are not interested ..." 

"I am interested miss haught I will listen every word you say" she smiled trying to tell nicole she wanted to talk

"Good for you" she turned back to lesson

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

"Waves, today is your birthday, we are goin to the club of course!" Chrissy and jeremy high fived each other

"Ugh i dont know if i am in mood..." waverly started slowly

"Yes you are in great mood, its celebraiting time come on!" Chrissy reminded cheerfully

"Okeeey one night" she smiled 

"Thats it, it will be fun" jeremy clapped

"Yeaah"

"Oh and i have already texted wynonna, robin and doc aaaand rosie" chrissy stated

"Rosie? Why s that?"waverly asked suprised

"Because she is fun really, she could be good friend of ours!" 

"Um okay do whatever you want" she smiled

//

"Haughtshot we are partyin tonight!"

"Ugh i would kill for some beer!" Nicole stated with a sight through the phone dealing with some papers with home

"Thats a cheer! Lets go"

//

Wynonna and Nicole made their way to the bar. It was little crowded but it was nice. They sat in the booth next to the bar ordering their drinks. When wynonna excused herself Nicole spotted her friend who already was a little tipsy. It was fun, they were laughing and talking vively. In the meantime waverly and her friends came to the same bar to meet wynonna. In the first view she saw redhead. And ofcourse she was busy with some blonde sexy chick in black dress. 

*of fucking course* 

"I didn't know about it" chrissy stated firmly approaching bar already

"Happy birthday to me" she sighted

Waverly knew that Nicole didnt want to talk so thats it. No talks. They already made their way to the bar to order some booze.

"Hi babygirl"

"Whats this all about" waverly stading hands on hips

"Happy birthday!" Wynonna hugged her tightly

"Um wy thank you but what about nicole...why she is here?"

"She wanted to drink so here we are" 

"Ugh nevermind...can we drink"

"Yay waves now we are talking!"

They were having great time talking drinking and laughing but waverly couldnt stop looking at nicole. How boldly she was flirting with sexy chick. Those dimples on full display this smile which was for her in the past. Waverly talked with Rosie moat of the time. Rosita flirted with her all the time but something was missing. She tried, she tried soo much to focus on Rosita, to focus on whole celebraiting fun but she couldn't

*ugh i cant... enough*

With no time she found herself standing behind nicole back

"Nicoooole please can we talk?"

"Waverly?" Nicole turned around excusing herself from her friend 

"Please talk with me... I tried so hard to catch you but you ignore me all the time I was scared of you of whole this situation i couldn't" waverly started to rumble very fast but was stopped with Nicole's lips on hers, delicately Nicole kissed her even just brushed. Waverly closed her eyes immidiately wishing it was not a dream. When she opened them she saw smiling Nicole who looked into her eyes

"Happy birthday Miss Earp" Nicole whispered and winked once again closing distance between them. 

//

"My presents are always the best... " wynonna smirked from distance to chrissy 

*yep and i didnt expect it neither but when its good its good right* wynonna thought mentally high fived herself


	15. Chapter 15

"Happy birthday to me!" Waverly whispered brushing lips with Nicole

"Wanna come to my place?" Nicole asked still so close milimeters apart "again" she winked 

"Yes I want" brunnette breaved

Nicole smiled brightly and took Waverly's hand rushing to her place.

//

"Waverly" nicole started leading her to her bedroom kissing lightly

"Yeah?" Waverly managed to sight even if surely she couln't focus on words

"We need to talk but first I want to... I want to fuck you sensless ... is it ok?" Nicole stopped her kissing already infront of her bed looking waverly in the eyes.

Waverly was so aroused. She needed Nicole, she missed her. However she wasnt sure if it is one time thing or just last fling, she didn't care... she wanted to feel Nicole. Maybe she tried to keep her with her by this. For sure she should talk but now it doesn't metter. It was her birthday and she wanted to give herself a gift... to not think about the future just take moment. Live her life truly

"Kiss me please" she only could whispered against redhead's lips

Without a second Nicole closed the distance. They kissed senseless

"Nicole” Waverly moaned when nicole pushed her to the bed

"I was thinking about everything" Nicole unbuttoned Waverly jeans

"about how you’re always making me feel so needed" she pulled the jeans down as Waverly lifted her hips in an effort to help her, she threw the jeans off to the side, her fingers trailing back up Waverly's calves, behind her knees, “and I want to be the ONe who you always will beg to fuck you"

"Clothes off" nicole demanded with stern voice and oh my God did it soak Waverly’s panties. She scrambled off bed standing in front of her and reaching for her bra clasp. Nicole’s eyes flitted up and down her body, smirking in just the right way so her dimple was showing.

Again she was pushed to the bed already spreading her legs by kneeling nicole

She then moved her hands to the front, trailing up her abdomen and to Waverly’s breasts. She felt her muscles twitching in the most delightful way, especially those in her lower stomach. Waverly gasped as Nicole pinched and pulled at her nipples, the shot of pain shooting straight to her core and transforming into intense pleasure. 

"how does it feel? You want me?" Nicole whispered in Waverly’s ear, causing a fresh stream of wetness

Nicole twisted her nipples until Waverly gasped, when nicole rubbed her clit tender

"Mhmm" Waverly gasped 

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Nicole’s breath tickled the shell of her ear

 _"_ Please _"_ Waverly managed to gasp

"Please what?"

"Nicole" she groaned. 

"Please what" Nicole’s hands travelled down her stomach, fingers pressing into her abdomen

"Please put your fingers" Waverly was a quivering mess of need and desire at this point. Nicole apparently knew just what to say and how to say it

With that, Nicole slid her fingers through Waverly’s slick folds, teasing at her entrance, also grazing her clit. Waverly needed more, bucking her hips into her girlfriend’s hand, trying to force her fingers inside her

"You’re so wet" Nicole nibbled at her nipple

"Nicole" Waverly pleaded, _needing_ her inside at this point. With that soft whimper of her name, the redhead drove a finger into her

Nicole’s fingers were just magical _._ They felt so good... also nicole's licking her clit to give her friction she needed

"More" waverly pleaded

Nicole smirked when Waverly ground harder, bucked faster, moaned louder. Without hesitation, she pushed a second finger into Waverly’s tight hole that clenched around her.

"Fuck" Waverly cried out. She lifted her hips up as Nicole curled them in

Waverly’s eyes seemed to roll back in her head between the stretch of Nicole inside her 

"Im gonna..." waverly started when nicole stopped her actions. She pulled out her fingers smirking at flustrated brunnette in front of her

"You gonna what?" She asked innocently

"Please baby!" Waverly pleaded

Nicole licked her clit in one slow motion

"Enough?"

"Stop teasing me!" Waverly yielped 

"Or ?" Nicole asked firmly but suddenly waverly felt again fingers inside her pumping fast and tongue on her clit drawing lazily circles. Her hips began to buck against her face, the brunette’s fingers curling and pulling at her hair. She moaned against Waverly’s clit as she felt the tug on her scalp, pulling her face closer against the warm wetness.

"Yes!" Waverly moaned but with seconds nicole stopped again her actions with this freaking dimple smile

"Oh my god Nicole let me cum"

"Why?"

"Please make me cum... I fucking need you"

That spurred Nicole on to lick more quickly even with her tiring tongue and flexed fingers curling against right spots. Waverly’s taste was so intoxicating Nicole never wished to stop. She continued until she felt Waverly tense against her...kissing the still sensitive clit gently, earning a jump of hips against her face. She crawled up on the bed next to Waverly

"Happy birthday love" nicole whispered into waverly's ear who already sleepily hummed in resonse tangling herself to nicole

Morning

[Ring ring]

Waverly only stirred in her sleep.Nicole untungled from brunnette and picked up the phone yet lazy from sleep 

"Um hallo?"

"Its bad!"

"Wynonna? Why are you..." nicole started but wynonna stopped her

"...Nicole...Everyona knows" 


	16. Chapter 16

"Nicole...Everyone knows" 

Nicole dropped her phone to the floor standing there in shock

"Nicole hello? Are u there?" There was voice from her phone

*I should have seen this coming... why i was so stupid... i wasnt carefull enough... oh my god ... * nicole mentally screamed wheb heard Waverly's sleepy voice

"Nicole? ....why are you standing there?" 

Nicole turned around staring at waverly eyes wide

"Are you? What happened?" 

"They knows" nicole managed to rumble in whisper

"Who knows? What they know?" Waverly worriedly asked sitting in bed hiding by sheets

"Everyone ... about this" she spated flustrated and started to dressing up

"Um oh my god"

"Yeah oh my god" redhead was flustrated

"What we are gonna do?" Waverly whispered

"I AM YOUR TEACHER WAVERLY" she spated angrily

"Ugh I can't" she shouted and left her bedroom

Waverly was sitting in bed with teary eyes shocked

*fudgenuggets it cant be worse... but is she ashamed? Ugh ofc she is she is your teacher... what if she loose job... what will be people think of her ... of me? Will i be kicked out? But why is she mad at me? Waaaait so it was just a fling? I was a fucking pet to play? A challenge...* she had so many thoughts at once... she was sobbing in bed when her phone rang

"Babygirl"

"Wy..."she cried out to the phone

"You know"

"Yeah and I dont know what..."she started crying again

"Shhh waverly... you are at haughts?"

"Yes"

"And nicole?"

"Dont know, downstairs maybe she left... she was so flustrated. I just. I dont kn. What can i do wy?" She asked desperate

"Talk with her... she needs you even if she cant say it outloud"

Waverly didn't want to loose any time, she thanked her sister, jumped out of bed, put some nicole tshirt and underwear abd headed downstairs.

//

When she came to the kitchen and found Nicole absorbed in some phone call sipping coffee.

"I know Lucado.Yes I'll figure it out. I see. Of course I understand. Please. Thank you darling.see you in 5"

"Nicole?" Waverly started again

Nicole only turned her head looking at waverly from her cup

"Waverly, we will talk later. I have to head out. It would be better if you went to your dorm.i will call you" with that she stood and not waiting for response went to her bedroom, changed clothes and left house.

Waverly was shocked, that was not her Nicole. She was standing in the kitchen dumbfounded... is that nicole just used her? Maybe she just gave her birhday present? And how for christ sake people know? 

*OH RIGHT SHE KISSED YOU IN THE BAR FULL OF STUDENTS, YOU IDIOT*

//

"Oh my god Waverly"

"Chriss stop, i know everyone fucking knows that i was shtupping our teacher! Just wonderful" she stopped in her tracks to the bathroom

"Im sooo sorry waverly... who did this?"

"Did what?" She asked curious

"I mean... somebody went to the faculty dean..." 

"Oh my god so its not a gossip"

"Wave, you were kissing publicly and headed out together hand in hand"

"Im so stupid"

"You are not..."

"Yes i am! I am stupid and selfish and even though i knew it is dangerous that i can be expelled that nicole can be fired, i still was just taking ugh" she punched her pillow sitting on her bed

"Waves its not your fault" chrissy approached waverly sitting next to her

"No? Whose then? Because im pretty sure its mine! And..."

"Have you talked with nicole?" Chrissy interrupted

"Yes. No.not really" she answeared with now teary eyes

"What? Why?"

"I mean ugh i wanted to but she was so angry she didnt let me... she just talked with some woman through phone and then she told me to leave and she will call me and left" she started crying

"Waves.."

"Its okay ... i mean we arent like together ... we had sex and I just really liked it" waverly wiped furiously her tears

"You have it bad, dont you?" 

"Blonde asked simpatheticly wrapping her arms around her friend

"I do" she whispered almost silently hugging chrissy 


	17. Chapter 17

*knock knock*

"Lucado" Nicole stated walking trough the door to the main den in the Univeristy hall

"Nicole... christ! Why for fuck sake weren't you carefull?" Blonde sighted heavily

"Sit please" she added

Lucado was main professor of the University. She was older than Nicole, blonde, skinny and always elegant. She was friend of Nicole's parents very close actually. And for Nicole she was like godmother.

//

Nicole sat infront of Lucado and groaned heavily.

"I don't know... it supposed to be fun... as always" nicole started angry

"And...?"

"And I don't know... its hard... she is diffrent"

"Nicole... listen... I cant protect you from all of this you know... I have already done it for years EVEN WHEN YOU WERE MARRIED... but i understood you didnt love shae its okey... you havent been caught so far soo why honey? lucado stated carefully

"I cant explain this ... ugh its just stronger... i couldnt help myself. She, Waverly, knows about Shae she is just..."

"Nicole" lucado broke into

"She is very young, I care about you but what if she just have fun?"

"Shae said the same" Nicole stated furiously

"I dont want to be bad one... Honey you are like daughter to me... i would NEVER wanted your bad... but you must break with her"

"Its for you Honey"

"But" Nicole started with so many thoughts

"You know I am right Nicole... you had fun, she had fun but thats it" she stated firmly

"From now... you will be relocated to another department of Psychology here"

"Maybe its for better" Nicole whispered

"Yeah for sure it is Honey" Lucado stood and hugged Nicole in bonecrushing hug

"Now go and talk with her okay, we have to make it clear" Blonde added quickly in firm tone

"Thank you" Nicole added already leaving

//

Nicole [Waves, Can we talk? Im waiting in the car next to your dorm please]

Waves [We should... be in a minute]

*oh god I wouldn't think it would be so fucking hard... why is this so hard*nicole thought

*knock knock*

Waverly knocked on the car's glass and hoped into it quickly

Nicole just stared at her wide eyes

*I can't* redhead thought again

"Nicole whats happenin?" Waverly asked looking so hurt and confused

"Waves"

"Yes?" She took redhead's hand into her lap

"Can I kiss you?" Nicole suddenly blurted

"Whaa?" Waverly started but was interrupted by Nicole's lips... the kiss ... for Waverly was diffrent...desperate she knew something was coming... however she kissed back even if she knew it will be hurt in the end

When they broke Nicole sighted and started

"Waves, I will be regreting this but we cant do this any longer"

"Nicole please" brunette started with watery eyes

"Dont, its enough hard already... we cant and we won't... i hope its clear *for both of us* maybe we could be friends from now"

"For fucking christ ... I am stupid... yeah sure Nicole whatever you want" waverly spated furiously already opening the door. In last second she turned around and kissed Nicole once more time and left running to her dorm

*Nicole you are fucked* redhead mentally kicked herself

//

Nicole came back to her house and opened the bottle of wine

*knock knock* 

*go to hell* nicole thought

*bang bang* 

"I swaer to god OPEN IT HAUGHT" nicole heard wynonna voice. She didnt want to talk with anybody but she was her friend 

"Its open morron!" She shouted back

"I have seen this coming haught!" Wynonna jumped on the couch next to nicole

"I had to Wy..."

"Bulshit... you are scared shithead"

"Wynonna! And what i was gonna do... loose job?! Loose lucado?! Loose everything what i built all my life?" She spated furiously

"Haught i love you both..."

"I know Wy"

"But you are bunch od morrons... she really cares! And i know you care too..." wynonna started but was interupted

"I dont want to talk about it ok? You have to respect my decision" redhead steted firmly looking in brunette eyes

"Okay its your choice and pass me the bottle red" wynonna smiled 


	18. Chapter 18

2 weeks passed

Nicole was placed in other department and whole gossip thing was explained as drunk truth or dare ... well no consequences for now.

Nicole tried really hard to forget and avoid waverly. How forget?Redhead jumped into nonatopping work moreover She started sleeping with other girls. It was not enough. For sure not enough. Waverly on the other hand was partying, studying and sobbing in the late night.

One evening Nicole had to preper materials from library for her research. She made her way and placed herself in cosy corner of library. Mountain of books in front of her bulit the castle around redhead. She was focused on her task reading another article when suddenly

"Miss Haught?"

*oh shit not happenin* nicole thought

She raised her eyes to see none than Waverly Earp standing infront of her still beautiful with one book from her pile.

"Can I borrow it for a moment Miss Hau?" 

"You know You can call me Nicole, Waverly and for sure you can take whatever you want" 

*oh fuck again nicole ?! Really shut the fuck up!* redhead thought again

"Thank you Miss Haught" brunnette winked and turned around to another aley of the library

*what was that* Nicole sighted and tried to focus again but it was their firt meeting since and she couldn't believe that this petite young woman has so much power to have impact on experience teacher.

Finally Nicole managed to write something after a long time. She started to pack and putting the books back to the shelves.

She made her way to the last alley when she felt small warm hands on her waist

"What the?" She triend but she recognised this soft skin ander hers

"Shh Miss Haught I missed you so much" Waverly whispered to her ear from behind

*oh shit*

"Please Nicole"

"Waverly..."Nicole warned in stern voice turning around keeping Waverly close to her body

"I was thinking about you all the fucking time and ..." she took nicole's hand and slided to her panties. Nicole immidiately felt how wet Waverly was, how warm and familiar

*no kidding its not happening* nicole was frozen staring into brunnets eyes

"Its just another effect you have on me Nicole" waverly whispered and moaned lightly when Nicole couldnt help herslef and moved her fingers around her clit.

"Waverly we c... I cant" she slid out her hand and run out of library

"But I think i love you Miss Haught" Waverly whispered almost silently standing alone in the dark alley.

//

Nicole almost run to her house. She although didnt want to be alone and called Wynonna.

"Im going to the bar... you in?"

"Hell yea i am" 

"Pussywillows in five"

//

They spent few hours drinking laughing dancing and flirting with diffrent people. Both drunk as hell when wynonna's phone rung 

"Hallo?" Wynonna sluttered 

"Why dont you dont answear?" Wynonna heard shouting 

"And who are you?" Brunnette drunkily asked

"Wy Iam your sister christ sake... where are you?" 

"BABYGUURL PUSSYWILLOWS JOIN US" she shouted to the phone

"Oh fuck or no, i am with Red one wh... is now dancing with some guy?? HEY RED COME HERE YOUR TIME TO DRINK" She added messily

"Im coming dont go anywhere i will take both of you home" she stated firmly

// half hour later

Waverly made her way to the bar's door and already felt strawberries and glitter in the air

She already spotted the most drunk people in the bar 

*of course its them*

"You both are drunk and in trouble!" She shouted through the music

"BABYGUUURL SHE MADE ME DO IT!!!" wynonna almost fell from chair pointing messily at Nicole

"Im taking you home both"

"My place?" Nicole slurted so drunkily

And waverly smiled in mind cause of this words 

"Yes i will drive you both to nicole's" 

Waverly managed to somehow pick them uo and put them in her small jeep

Wynonna passed out almost immidiately in the back. When Nicole sit next to Waverly sighting heavily. Waverly started the engine and was driving to Nicole's house.

"You are so pretty Waverly..."Nicole started and even though waverly knew she was drunk she blushed slightly

"Aaaand i like you soo much" she added quickly

"You are drunk Nicole" waverly answearef wishing it was true

"Fair I am but I can tell it well straight! Ive never loved anyone you know but..." she started very messily

"But?" Waverly almost beg to continue when Wynonna snorned loudly

"Nevermind baby" nicole stated and momentarily passed out

*GOD WHY IT HAS TO BE SO HARD* waverly thought

She drove them to Nicole's. She put Wynonna in the guest room and Nicole in her bedroom so well known. Nicole stirred a little awake 

"Coul you help me? Clothes lff" she mumbled taking of her shirt

Waverly gulped. She shouldn't but it was just her friend right now. Friends do such things even though earlier this dag Nicole had hand in her panties. She approached Nicole and carefully took Nicole's clothes of leaving her with bra and panties. She tried to give her tshirt but she heard only "don wan" 

When she was about to leave 

"Waverly stay" waverly turned around to see pleading eyes of half naked nicole laying in bed

"You know I cant"

"Please Waverly"

Brunette couldnt help herself. She laid next to redhead keeping distance but Nicole had other idea. In no time Nicole spooned Waverly and fell asleep peacfully. Waverly felt that tommorow morning will be difficult but she didnt care for that moment. She sighted and closed her eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

Waverly laid partly on top of Nicole. She opened her eyes dreamily and placed her hand on redhead's naked tummy.Still Asleep Nicole's muscles tensed from the action. Waverly started to draw all the patterns on her abs smiling. She could guess that redhead is slowly waking up. Somehow she managed to take of her soft bra and kissed lightly each breast. Nicole shivered. Waverly in no time kissing redhead's neck slid her hand under her panties exploring a little bit.

She found her pleasantly wet just ready for pretty brunnette. She found her clit and started to rub very lazy circles.

Nicole gasped at the sensetion and little bit awake now

"Waves" she moaned silently

"Morning Nicole" waverly whispered to her ear kissing her jaw and next lips in slow kiss

"What are y...?" Nicole tried to say when Waverly slid two fingers in redhead entrance so she gasped for air

"Me? Just tryin to remind you..." she answeared innocently pumping Nicole slowly

"Remind me whaat" nicole tried to compose herself

"Remind you" kiss " how much" kiss "you miss me" Nicole kissed her with so much passion. Waverly still pumping started to rub her clit again. Nicole knew she was close. She couldnt believe that this girl is such perfect. 

"Im gonna..." nicole whispered

"Cum... only for me"waverly finished for her

Suddenly Nicole stirred awake. She noticed that Waverly was in her bed. Memories from last night came So that headache.

*i asked her to stay And for fuck sake i just had wet dream about her while she is sleeping right next to me... WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!* 

Nicole crumbled from bed somehow carefully so that not to awake Petite brunette.She showered quickly, took some painkillers and made them all pancakes. She poured herself big mug of coffe and waited for Waverly and Wynonna to get up.

In half an hour both sisters came down. Wynonna with very messy hair totally in after day mood and Waverly seemed totaly uncomfortable.

"Um guys, I made pancakes and coffe so make yourselves home" she chuckled lightly

"RED love you!" Wynonna sighted already placing already pile on her plate

Waverly felt akward and decided it was best to leave.

"I think i ve gotta go" she smiled akwardly

"No stop it Waves... you brought us home and thank you by the way so just sit and eat something..." she pointed at chair next to her in her teacher voice

"Um right, maybe im little bit hungry" she smiled weakly

When They ate joking about last evening, both sisters left Nicole's house and made their way to their dorms by walk

"Spill it" wynonna started

"What?" Younger asked suprised

"I mean you and haughty are back?"

"What? No!" She spated angrily

"You can tell me babygurl, she totaly prefered to eat something else this morning" she wiggled her eyebrows

"Wynonna!" Waverly slaped her in the arm

"What wynonna?! Something going on here... i can tell and dont lie to my face!" 

"Ugh she doesnt want me, its not right, its not proper, it wont happen again what else you want to hear" she spated defensivly

"Ohh babygirl"

"What"

"You both are truely blind as hell..."

"What? What you mean"

*ring ring*

"Doc" wynonna sighted quickly and answeared her phone


	20. Chapter 20

**One week later**

Nicole and Waverly didn't talk from that time unfortunately. Today Waverly was messing through their room in dorm. She was preparing herself ready

"Hey what are you doin?" Chrissy asked from her book

"Just I think i got a job" Waverly answeared excitedly

"Really?! Thats great... where?" Blonde clapped

"Um in café near to our dorm...its not big but"

"Oh stop it its cool but will you menage with studies and job at once?" Chrissy asked worried 

"I think so... i need some extra money you know and studies are not so hard" she smiled brightly

"Im really happy so... when you start?"

"Today! So that i am starting in 10 minutes" waverly said nervous

"Go girl! Have a nice work" chrissy shouted to already leaving brunette

///

First days were hard, crowds, coffe machine, always busy but it was fun. Also chance to meet new people and chance to maybe forget about particular redhead. Or maybe not so easy

///

One day Waverly came to work earlier that she should. She is a planner she would have liked to prepare everything for opening. Suddenly somebody came into the cafe

"Um Good mornin Can I have...?" 

*fuck no* waverly thought turning around to see none other than Nicole Haught standing there with bright smile

"Waverly..." she shighted suprised

"Hi" brunnette answeared suprised

"You work here?" It was more than statement than question

"Um yes not so long" she answeared nervously cleaning some coffee machine

"Ugh sorry im already late... can i have cappucino to go?" Redhead asked hopefully

"Um sorry we actually not opened yet" and with that coffee machine burst some water right into Waverly's blouse

"Shit" brunnette spated angrily already getting of her wet blouse. 

Nicole only started dumbfonded at beautiful brunnette right in front of her. She shouldn't gazing like that all in all she already seen her naked. Even though *stop it Nicole* redhead thought 

"Um Nicole could you help me? Im stuck" waverly interupted Nicole's thoughts slightly embarrassed

"Sure I got you" redhead quickly approached Waverly and helped her with her blouse carefully not to touch her soft skin

They were standing there in silence staring in each other eyes. When Nicole came to her senses and only quickly stated

"Gosh im late ive gotta go... see you around Waves" she winked and left the cafe

*god help me* Waverly thought changing into new blouse

///

Haughtshot [ Earp u re free?]

Earp [Finish in 2 hour, shorty's?]

Haughtshot [yep, see ya there]

///

"Hi red whats up?" Wynonna asked sipping her bear in the stool

"I just wanted to spent some time with you" nicole answeared simply alreafy krdering some bear and sitting next to her

"Okaaay thats wird... shoot me" 

"What are you talking about" redhead asked suprised

"First you are not so soft without reason

... is it work? ... maybe some woman... or babygirl?" 

"Ugh its nothin earp" she brushed some her hair

"So its babygirl" 

"Earp" redhead warned

"Haught"

"Tell me... is it her?"

"No... Yes...Not exactly"

"Spill"

Wynonna saw Nicole's unease so she decided she would be talking

"Listen haught... its hard for both of you but... for fuck sake she is devastated... she works, studies and spent all her time to not think about you... just talk with her... Are you happy?" 

"Wynonna..."

"Are you happy Nicole with this... with your life now?" 

Nicole only sighted heavily

"If there is no anwear, this is answear itself Nicole" wynonna patted redhead on her shoulder and stood from her seat

"And where are you goin?" Nicole asked suprised

"Leaving... you have to decide yourself Red"


	21. Chapter 21

"Ive seen this coming"

"Listen"

"No you listen Nicole, you were married, youve got great job which you love and still you choose to find trouble... she doesnt love you Nicole, she wants to play with you... dont you understand?"

"Lucado I..."

"What are you thinking? You are selfish... think about what kind of gossips will spread around if you will be together.... oh look!this girl was fucked by her older teacher! 

*sight*

Nicole be reasonible!"

"Ugh you are right I cant be so selfish... she would be laughing-stock cause of me... it cant happen"

"Yeah I can see my old Nicole here... I am happy that you came to you senses honey... soo all in all you are staying here in our Univesity and just treat her like other student.. right?"

"Right right... thank you for listening me Lucado" 

"Its nothing sweetheart... I will be always there for you" 

Nicole smiled and left to the office. She decided to sit on bench where everything started. The bench where they shared their firat kiss. She sat relaxing a little bit with coffe in her hand which she bought on her way here. She was so confused. Wynnona words, lucado words, her feelings?

*what feelings? Nicole for fuck sake, you dont care about her... you fucked her she was fun right? But nobody can be as good... nobody can makes your heart flutter... ugh stop it!* 

She was lost in her thoughts completly when she felt hand on her knee.

"Nicole... are you alright?" 

Nicole raised her eyes *waverly*

"You spilled all your coffe on your trousers" she smiled worriedly

"Oh fuck" she suddenly realised it real happen

"Sorry I didnt mean to disturb you" waverly said quickly in attempt to leave when she was stopped by hand on her wrist

"Lets talk"

"We are in public ... ita not proper for you i think" she answeared sadly

"Lets talk" she said again 

Waverly sat next to her on the bench said nothing just wait for what can happen

"What ... what are you thinking about me Waverly?" 

Waverly was little taken aback by sudden question

"Um you are fantastic person, sincere i hope, kind, loyal well kind off, great sense of humor, you are great psychologist

... you are extremly beautiful Nicole

...and great in... at being good.right.right" she smiled blushing a litlle

"Are you still scared?" Nicole asked suddenly

"Of ?" Waverly squirmed

"Of me"

"I wasnt...ugh ok I was in the beggining but truth is..."

"The truth is that you are the scared one Nicole" waverly added catching redhead eyes


	22. Chapter 22

"Sorry, I-I can't Waverly" with that Nicole stood and run away 

"Nicole wait" waverly tried to stop her but with no result

Nicole just run... She made her way to the main Office. She shut the door opened

"Lucado I ..."she started but stopped herself when she saw Lucado with her ex-wife hugging 

"What... what are you doing? Shae?" Nicole asked dumbfounded again

"Um we were just..." Lucado started

"Spill it!" Nicole stated firm

"What we are just..." shae started

"YOU*she pointed at shae*shut up please*and you* she pointed at Lucado*tell me the truth"

"Ugh okey it can't be secret anymore... shae honey... i have to tell her" lucado stated looking at shae

"Um no... im not doing this..." shae crossed her arms

"If you sleep together Im gonna puke..." redhead groaned with anger 

"Whaaat?" They both said in unison

"You were hugging not in so friendly way, just sayin" 

"God no... just sit please" lucado stated with please

They stared in each other eyes when lucado started again

"Listen... Shae knew about all the girls from me ... and about Waverly too... thats why she came to you that day and had talk with waverly later... I said her to do it even gave her money to convince Waverly not to meeting you.."

"You did fucking what?" Nicole interrupted

"Calm down... the way you talk about this earp girl made me sick... Shae just helped me... you were gonna got divorced anyways... she just had a small talk with Waverly..."

"What did you say to her??" Nicole stared at Her ex-wife expactantly

"It doesn't matter Nicole" she tried

"IT DOES TO ME" 

////

_*knock knock*_

_"Shae?" Waverly gasped when she opened the door_

_"What are you doing here?" She crossed her arms standing in the doorway_

_"I wanna talk... i know you dont like me but I believe you should hear this" shae stated with fake smile_

_"Can I come in?"she added already taking step further_

_"Alright" *what are you doing waverly but maybe she has something important to say... maybe i will know the truth*_

_They sat on the couch. Waverly waited for Shae to start_

_"Soo... you should know Waverly that Nicole is not who she seems to be... just listen... you must know her as extremly convincing seductive woman.... smart, funny ... its just a mask... she is... that why we are getting divorce... her affairs... she treats us as toys for her. Each month, another girl. She will never love you. Its the best for you to leave her" she stated_

_Waverly stared at her if she was looking for something when suddenly said_

_"And its the best for you to leave now" she said with teary eyes_

_Shae stood already in the door but she turned her head and finished with_

_"Remember you are just a toy for use for her... she will leave you soon... fuck her if you want cause later it can be too late"she added and closed the door._

_*she is not like this... My mind can be confussed but my heart... yeah my heart knows well and_

_I will prove it *_

_Waverly cried all night long after their meeting she was not so sure about her feelings and Nicole's intentions_

///

"God, I told her to fuck off from you... that you treat her like toy like every girl you had... and other not so nice stuff..im sorry" she whispered

"Good god... why did you do that"

*and why didnt Waverly tell me about it*

"I thought that maybe if she leaves you, you will come back to me"

"Really mature Shae ... I cant even look at you ..." she spated angrily

"Nicole" lucado stated again

"Shut it... both of you... how could you... how dare you..." already leaving office


	23. Chapter 23

*knock knock*

"Um Nicole?! I mean miss haught?" Chrissy opened the door suprised

"Nicole is just fine chriss..." redhead rumbled fast

"Um so what? How can I help you Nico...?"

"Is Waverly home?" 

"Um no, she told me she had gone for some fresh air or something... to be honest I dont have any idea where she can be now" chrissy stated sadly

"Ugh thanks" already leaving dumbfounded blonde

Nicole tried to call Waverly many times, sent everal texts but with no answer. She also went to her job, to the library but there was no sign of girl. She decided to go home. 

She checked her phone there milions of time when suddenly she felt buzz.

Well not so expected

Lucado [Nicole hon im sorry... but for your good dont try anything please... i dont want to expelle this Earp girl for innapriopriate relationship]

Nicole [you are serious?! After this u still tryin to end her or me?! I am adult Lucado and tbh dont give a shit ... i didnt meet her for your sake so your reputation is safe... see you tm at work]

Lucado [im tryin to help u... theese one are good desitions... see u at work hon]

* * *

**Same day at night**

*knock knock* 

Nicole sipping wine on her couch was startled. Who on earth was knocking on her door at night in heavy rain.

Groaning she stood from sofa and opened the door

"Waves..." she gasped

"Nicole"

Nicole was standing there suprised as fuck. Is this dream? Nightmere? Waverly Earp standing on her porch and yas she is soapking wet because its raining Nicole. Get your shit together^ she thought

"Come in please... you are completly wet!" She managed to say pulling brunnette inside

Waverly was trembling in the middle of the living room. When she felt how redhead put around her some blanket to warm up

"Hot tea... you want some right? I make it" she stated and disapeared in the kitchen.

Waverly still standing in the middle watched as Nicole handed her mug with hot tea

"Thank you" she whispered

"Please sit with me" and waverly followed her to the couch. They were sitting in silence for a while when nicole asked

"I was searching for you..."

"I know chriss told me and i wanted to talk but you run and then i had to clear my head... and now i know"she stated

"You know what?" Nicole asked unsure

"That... despite... um ... right thing is for you to really call it off .... if you cant be with me... please can we become friends like really friends? I just like your company its not forbidden... i checked each paper each contract... i can be friends with my teacher" she rumbled and that was that ... nicole felt her heart ache ' f r i e n d s ' how is it possible now, she thought ...

'How can we be friends when I lo....'she thought again

"Sure Waverly we can be friends" nicole agreed sadly

"Waverly ... why..." she hesitated

"Why what? " brunnette asked curious

"Why didnt you tell me about talk with shae?" She asked bluntly looking her straight in the eyes

Waverly was little taken aback.

"Yeah all stuff spilled out from shae and prof Lucado" redhead explained shortly

"Right soo... soo you know what she told me right?" Waverly asked

" more than less i think" 

"Ok she told me you are not who you are supposed to be ... you are player and you will never love me... well now i know its true but i had hop... nevermind sorry, after talk i tried to convince myself that im diffrent you know my birthday and all.. but yeah life is life... but truly i want to be friends" she smiled brightly not knowing what else she could say to this

"Okay suppose i get it" nicole heart ached again *but i lo... stop it haught*

"Stay with me its late and its raining..." she saw the look on waverly face 

"Its what friends do right?" Nicole added dimpled smile

"Um yeah" waverly answeared nervously 

"You are right... lets go to bed its late" she added quickly

Nicole wiggled her eyebrows

"Shut it You know what i mean bed as sleep Haught" 

"Its miss haught for you bab... waves" she winked at her already standing from the couch

// 

Nicole went to the bathroom, leaving waverly some dry sleeping clothes on bed. When she came back, brunnette was standing in the middle of her bedroom in only her underwear with wet hair and god she hasnt been more beautiful ... *calm down haught* nicole thought 

Waverly quickly put her clothes on and jumped in bed. Nicole turned the lights off and did the same

"Are you ok?" Waverly whispered already sleepily

"Yes i think" 

"I mean I can go sleep on the sofa" waverly added opening her eyes

"Oh no! Stay here!" Nicole reasured thinking that waverly was asking about sth else

"Good night then" waverly cutely said trembling a little bit

"Waves you are trembling i can feel it" redhead chuckled a little bit

"Come here" she added opening her arms

Waverly didnt know what to do

Ofc she would love to be hold by nicole but it was risky for her...for her feelings... but she was cold ... *its what the friends do... hugs right? Its not bad thing FOR SURE dont make it akward waverly* 

She slowly hugged nicole breathing her divine smell. Nicole sighted happily *friends ... death of me is sure now* 

"Good nigh wave" redhead mumbled with smile in waverly's hair


	24. Chapter 24

**3 week passed**

Everything seemed to be back to normal. Just normal life. Everyone was on the same page... without a problem they were hanging out .... none of them wynonna chrissy jeremy or even waverly and nicole was not bothered by it. Yeah outside it was true but inside of them it was like boiling kettle.

"Are you okey babygurl? You seem off today" wynonna started whiping bar

"Um sure, just on my days" she lied mindlessly 

"Waves.. just" she started when somebody interupted them

"Hi guys! It was a day" Particular redhead said lazily dropping her jacket on nearest chair

"Haughshot wanna stress relief?" Wynonna winked when waverly mindlessly played with cherry in her whiskey

"Yas please, some beer would be nice" she jumped on chair next to waverly

"How was you day?" She added to waverly with smile

"Um nice i think" she rumbled

"I have to use bathroom sorry" she added and quickly made her way 

"Wy, is she okay? I mean waverly... she seems worried or something" redhead caught older sister

"Dont know red, period or something... she wont spill but i think its okay"

"Okay" she took a long sip from her beer

//

*waverly yes you* she pointed at herself infront of mirror

*stop it now, she is your fucking friend, dont do it, dont have hope... she is just nice for you as for wynonna as for chrissy*

She splashed some water on her face

*go back there, just be normal* 

//

They spent evening together goofing around, drinking and playing pool. So that

"Lets make it game game" wynonna started 

"What game..." redhead asked hesitently

"Its named gold fish" wynonna snorted

"What are you talking about" waverly asked crossing her arms 

"Who wins, can make a wish to loosers. ..And loosers have to do it whatever it is... you in? 

... beacuse i have wished for both of you"

"Im in" nicole stated excitedly

"If you both are, me too" waverly added

Wynonna lost preferably due to too much booze in her system already which she drunk in breaks from shoots... which left nicole and waverly on game.

"Wynonna... we are goin home darlin"doc stated from opened doors

"DOC WE HAVE PARTY STARTED!" She shouted mearly standing

"Yeah at home lets go darlin... i beg your pardon ladys" he took wynonna and tipped his hat to the girls leaving them alone

"Sooo last round... should we finish?" Waverly asked shyly

"Of course we should and we have to..." nicole braznely stated

"Oh my turn... dont try me... look at your loss" brunnette smiled cockily

"Sure sure" redhead winked and placed herself behind weverly not so far away

*great so much on focus* waverly thought and missed her shoot

"Fudgenuggets" she hissed

"Its okay waves... but i have already won" she winked and without problem played last ball winning game

"Okay haughtshot, i am a golden fish, think about your one wish and let me know if you do" waverly crossed her arms standing on the other side of the pool table

"Oh ive already had" she stated firmly approching waverly slowly

"Shoot me" waverly laughted not so nervously

"Im gonna" redhead firmly said

"Kiss me" she added standing infront of waverly with stick in her hands

"What?" Waverly stood there totaly flabagasted

"You heard it... thats one first and last wish" 

"Nicole" she whispered looking nicole in the eye

"Kiss me" she said it again putting stick on the table 

They were standing there in silence looking at each other when waverly closed the distance not kissing her yet

"Are you s...?" Waverly started to whispered brushing lips

"Just kiss me already, please" nicole breathed pleadingly but firmly


	25. Chapter 25

Nicole made first move capturing brunette lips. It felt so fucking good. She was addicted. Addicted to waverly for sure who quickly deepened the slow kiss searching tongue for entrence. Brunnette gripped nicole by hair tugging lightly receiving moun from redhead in this moment she somehow realised she cant be hurt again. 

She pulled from her with smile 

"You wish miss haught" she winked

"Waverly... i" nicole started she already missed feeling waverly's lips on hers

"You dont have to... its okay... good game but i think i have to go... i have some packing"

"What?"

"Oh yeah its christmas in one week dont you remember? i want to visit gus" she smiled already putting her coat

"Right right... when are you leaving" redhead asked little sad

"Tommorow... just in case merry christmas miss haught" she hugged nicole tight 

*she smells so good* 

They were standing there holding each others when finnally brunnette pulled apart winked and left.

* * *

"My girls" gus shouted from porch

Sisters run into aunt's arms

"Its so good to see you" waverly added happily

"Me too... now...Lets go i have dinner for us" she rushed them insise

//

"So something new?" Gus asked munching some potatoe

"Waverly shtupping her teacher" wynonna added lasily before sipping her wine

"Wynonna" waverly shouted warning

Gus stared dumbfounded when wavelry kicked her sister under the table

"Aw... its true and its news!"wynonna added massaging her leg

"Are you together" asked said more than asking

"Well its complicated" ahe answered simply

"Love is complicated but is she good for you?"

"Gus, we arent a thing anymore"she sighted sadly

"Yes its complicated but its not love... it was just fucking" she added angrily

"Waverly, language!" Gus scotted and wynonna cacled

"Its true and im sorry" waverly added shyly

"But you love her" gus added calmy 

"No i dont, im sorry guys im tired excuse me" and with that she left table going to her room quickly

She closed the door and sighted 

*knock knock* 

"Waverly im sorry"

"Its okay nonna you said the truth i was indeed only fucking my teacher" she sighted tears in her eyes

Wynonna walked in her room finding waverly on her bed

"Waves it was just joke... you and i both know it wasnt only that... she loves you" she huggef her sister

"No she doesnt wynonna and i dont care if people say that i fucked teacher that i was fucked by teacher ... i want her to care you know ... i think..." she cried

"You think?"

"I think i dont want to come back after christmas" 

"Dont say it... you dont mean it"wynonna calmy said

"I mean it, i dont want to study there anymore... maybe on weekends or somethibg like that"

"Its your choice babygirl but ..."

"No buts i have already said it"

"Okay... dont cry babygirl... maybe some good old whiskey with your sister and before chrismtas grinch will do the work huh?" She smiled weakly

"Yeah good point"

//

[Haughtdog]"waverly want to drop school. She stayn here. Do sth"

[Earp] "she what?? Im comin" 


	26. Chapter 26

Theese several days came quickly by. Chrismas eve was tommorow so preparation begun

"Yo we r goin for best tree in town babygurl... put coat and we go" wynonna shouted from downstair 

"Yea yea im coming" it was good time in homestead waverly had no time to thinking about particular redhead friend or not lover or not it was someone in her mind who took special place. And especially in christmas time it was hard to avoid it.

//

_Christmas Eve_

All day spending on preparation for dinner, decorating tree and homestaed. It was perfect. Time with sister and gus. Snow outside. Perfect. Almost.

In the evening When they finished dinner, they tradicionally sat in the lining room with whiskey and waverly's cakes watching some typical chistmas movies. Wynonna after x glasses of her gold liquid started snoring lightly on sofa and gus excused herself to sleep. Waverly decided to at least finish the movie sipping old whishey.

*knock knock* 

*who the hell... its midnight* she looked at snoring wynonna decided to igore it

*knock knock* 

"Fughnugget" she sighted and made her way opening the door revealing red mass of hair 

"Merry christmas" redhead whispered dimples on full display

"Nicole..." waverly closed the door stading on the porch with nicole

"What are you doin here?" She sighted not happilly

"Oh i just realised that i didnt say it back to you last time i mean... merry christmas" she said lightly rubbing her neck 

"Ok you said it thank you" she started to coming back when she felt hand on her arm

"Waverly wait..."

"Nicole please im tired of this" she pointed between them

"Im not scared" she whispered looking at her boots

"What?"

"I said im not scared. Anymore" redhead took step closer

"I think ... i ... i love you waverly" she whispered looking in her eyes

"You think?... nicole i cant do this... now you think that... i dont need pity... you are my teacher...you have job, expectations and yes it was a fun but you hurt me too much you know i dont want to turn around and find out you changed your mind" she sighted tears in her eyes rumbling quickly

"You dont have to wave... i know I love you... and i lied i am scared... im scared that you dont want me anymore ... do you? Do you want me?" She asked almost scared of answear 

"I dont know... i dont know the answear" waverly whispered not looking in her eyes

"Oh okay... so i think lack of anwear is the answear" she sighted tears in her eyes. Nicole turned around and started to walk to her suv. Waverly walked to her house looking through the window at the redhead


	27. Chapter 27

Waverly watch redhead from the distance when she jumped into her car. Brunnette didn't even noticed when she started to cry.

"Babygurl ..."

"I made a mistake now, didnt i?" Sobbed wrapping her arms around herself

"Waves, its your life just ..." she stood from couch and approched her sister looking into her eyes

"Just live your life, dont deny anything and dont be scared" wynnonna wrapped her sister in warm hug

"I think i fucked up" brunnette sobbed

"Shh i wont say if you re right or not... i want you to be sure" 

Suddenly waverly opened front door running throught the snow 

"Nicole!"

But nicole drove away. It was only sound of driving car in distance.

//

"Shes gonne" waverly whispered

"Call her" 

...

"Her phone is off" waverly again started to cry

"Im gonna go to bed i think" added sadly 

"Are you kay babygurl?" 

"I will be" 

///

Waverly managed to fall asleep pretty soon. She was so tired of everything. But the sound of small rocks throwing on her window wake her up.

*what the hell... should i wake wynonna*

"Waves" somebody whispered from outside

Waverly jumped out of bed walking to the window opening it

"Nicole?"

"Waves let me in please can i come in?"

"What the hell... how could you know it is my window"

"You have angel stick on it... pretty obvious... please let me in, i know you dont want to talk with me but just listen please one more time and i leave forever i you want" she said pleadingly

"Ugh okay, come on"

"Wait i will manage through the window, you dont have to open the door"

"You will kill yourself"

But nicole already started to climb

"What are youd doing, i will open the door" she whispered but nicole was already in front of her 

"Waves" she started 

"Nicole i actually wantes to talk to you too"

"Yeah i feel it... we didnt finish last talk and i know it didnt turn out how i expected but " she stopped looking waverly in the eyes standing so close

"Waves i wish i could explain how i really feel how the sound of your voice give me butterflies... how your smile maakes my heart skip a beat aand... and how every time im with you i feel soo complete... but i truly cant... all i know is that i really really love you and if you still want me or even want tk give me chance ... i am. All. In" she sighted looking for some answears in her eyes

Waverly was like stone... but suddenly she closed the missing gap in so passionate kiss.

"Just dont leave me again Miss haught" waverly smiled and kissed her again already leading her to her bed touching her front

//"I hear you both, you are like rabbits i swear" wynonna yelled from next room


End file.
